Magical Core Contract
by Just-A-CoopedUp-Teen
Summary: Just a few weeks after the War, Minister Shacklebolt discovers that magical cores are weakening, and the only way to strengthen them is to marry those with the strongest cores together. And so, to stop the Magical Population dying out, creates a Magical Core Contract. HG/DM HP/OC GW/OC
1. Prologue

_**24**__**th**__** December, 2013**_

_**Hello, and welcome to my new story! Thank you for clicking on it. If you're a bit confused, all will be explained in this Prologue and the next chapter. And just to say this chapter is unusually short, as it's only a Prologue. I solemnly swear that all proper chapters after this will be 2000+ words! So, I hope you enjoy it, and get on reading! **_

**Prologue**

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It had been a hellish few days. Endless meetings, press conferences, projects to oversee and a grand total of just over twelve hours sleep. If he could, he would curl up under the desk and sleep. Merlin knows, he'd slept in worse places during the War. At least it was warm and dry.

He winced as the door opened and his aide, Clancy, walked in. 'Merlin, Clancy, do you have to make such a _racket_ all the time?' Clancy looked sheepish and Kingsley shook his head, feeling a tinge of guilt. 'What is it?'

'Erm, just that a Mr Herald is here, says he has research for you.'

'Send him in.'

As Clancy left, making an obvious effort to shut the door quietly, Kingsley groaned. And the research. He dreaded what Herald had to say. Soon after the War had ended, his magical researchers came forward with ominous news. They said that not only was the magical population decreasing, so many of the Wizarding World's strongest witches and wizards had been killed that the general strength of magic was decreasing as well. And the more the population's magic weakened, the less magical babies that were born, and the weaker the magic of those that were born.

So Kingsley had put together a team of the best researchers, with this man Herald leading, and had asked them to find a solution. Three weeks later, they had finished. But he knew it was unlikely that Herald and his team had devised anything the wizarding population would like. He dreaded to think of what the press would do with the news, not even two months into his career as Minister.

'Minister Shacklebolt?' Kingsley looked up and forced a smile on his face, indicating to a chair in front of the desk. John Herald smiled back and sat down, looking comfortingly exhausted as well. He was a few years younger than Kingsley, in his mid-thirties perhaps, with neatly trimmed hair and a healing scar on his chin. He was one of the few Hogwarts parents that, when his young daughter came home saying Hogwarts was being attacked, came to their aid. Kingsley had infinite respect for him for that.

'Hello, Herald. Have you got something for me?'

'Yes,' he pulled a parchment folder out his briefcase, but hesitated before putting it on the table. 'Sir, before I show this to you, I thought I should say that our solution is … radical. And will most probably be controversial.'

Kingsley nodded, unsurprised. 'Let me see.' He took the folder and opened it. Most of it was complicated research notes, genetics diagrams and graphs. But the first page had a summary of the solution. Kingsley read it, and his eyes widened. The solution was even more unbelievable than he'd expected. He looked up at Herald, who was sat nervously watching him. 'Will it work?'

Herald nodded. 'We predict a hundred percent improvement in the strength of the resultant children's magical cores. If each couple has at least three children, and then these children have children, then, well…'

'I understand, thank you Herald,' Kingsley sighed. 'They're not going to like it.'

'The couples? I know. But it is necessary.'

'Do you know who these people are?'

'I have a list here,' he reached over and flipped a few pages in the file. Kingsley raised an eyebrow at a couple of the pairings.

'What if the couples aren't compatible?' he asked, pointing out a few. Herald shrugged, throwing his hands in the air.

'There's nothing I can do. We _have_ to improve the magical cores.'

'And we can't just let these couples find each other in their own time? I've heard similar magical cores attract.'

'It's too risky. It's an unproven theory, it could take a long time, there could be complications – they might never find each other, or might never have children.' Kingsley nodded, reluctantly.

'Alright. We'll do it. You may go, Herald.' John Herald nodded and stood up, picking up his briefcase. 'May I keep the folder?'

'Of course, Minister. We have copies. Good night.'

He left the office, and Kingsley sagged back into his chair, feeling helpless. Just two months after the War and he had to force this on twenty young witches and wizards. He looked over the names again, and shook his head. He had no idea how this would work, but the idea of the magical population in Britain slowly dying out was … terrible. He sat up, and reached over to the bell on his desk, tapping it a few times to call his aide.

'Clancy! Tomorrow I want you to send a message to every person on this list, asking – no, ordering them to come for a meeting tomorrow at eleven. I will talk to them in person.'

'But sir, you have a conference tomorrow with the European Ministers at ten forty-five, it's-'

'Cancel it. This is more important. Do it, Clancy.'

OOO

_**I hope you understand the story now if you didn't before, and enjoyed it. Next chapter will be everyone finding out, I will post it soon! And I know it's boring and all, but I'd really appreciate it if you just clicked that little review button below, or at least Favourite or Follow. Thank you, and have a Merry Christmas! **_


	2. Meeting

_**Hello again! Hope you had a very Merry Christmas, and thank you for the fact you're still reading this! This chapter explains the details of the Magical Core Contract a bit more and introduces the main characters involved. Hope you enjoy it! **_

**Meeting**

'Harry! Hermione! Ginny!' Mrs Weasley's voice echoed up through the Burrow. 'There're owls for you!' Ron stuck his head out of his room. 'Not for you, I'm afraid, dear.' Ron made a face and withdrew back into his room as Harry walked out. Mrs Weasley smiled sadly at the young man that walked down the stairs. Harry was not even eighteen yet. When in company he acted like a normal, fun, happy boy – slightly awkward, slightly quiet perhaps, but nothing out of the ordinary. But she'd seen him sitting alone when he thought no one was watching, and the sadness etched into his face was infinite.

'Mrs Weasley?' She suddenly realised he had noticed her watching and threw a smile on her face.

'Sorry, dear, I was daydreaming. Your letter is over there on the kitchen table.' She indicated to the three envelopes, each neatly named. Three smart Ministry owls were eating grain and seeds on the windowsill. Harry wandered over to pick up his as Hermione and Ginny appeared from their room and skipped down the stairs. There was a brief silence as the letters were opened and the three read.

'That's weird,' said Harry quietly, frowning. Mrs Weasley looked expectantly at him. 'We've been summoned for a meeting with Kingsley. But I can't think _why_.'

'Probably something to do with the War,' said Ginny in a logical voice. 'But then why me and not Ron?'

'I'd say it's probably nothing, dears,' said Mrs Weasley soothingly. 'When's this meeting?'

'Eleven o'clock.'

'You'd better get moving, then. You'll be back for lunch?'

'Hope so!'

OOO

The Ministry was full of the usual people coming and going, but the loose crowds seemed to part as the trio walked through, surrounded by smiles and the odd handshake. For Harry, he'd got used to people acting weirdly around him, but for Hermione and Ginny it was still an unusual experience. He turned back to smile at them. 'Just don't look nervous!'

'Mr Potter, rumour has it you three have been summoned to the Ministry,' one reporter jumped in front of them. Harry sidestepped him neatly. 'Have you?'

'Yes, but it's just a routine meeting,' said Harry smoothly. 'In fact we're late, if you could just…' Instantly the crowd fell back, and they were able to walk straight to the lifts. The attendant gave them their own one, and there was a nervous silence as the lift rattled down. Why _were_ they here? The lift stopped with a squeal and the doors clanged open.

'Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger?' a young, slightly uptight-looking man in pinstripes met them in the corridor. Harry recognised him, but couldn't put a name to the face. Definitely not a reporter… 'I'm Cecil Clancy, the Minister's primary aide.' Clancy looked slightly affronted that Harry hadn't recognised him. 'If you'll follow me.' He set off down the corridor, the three at his heels. He led them, not to Kingsley's office but to a lecture room. Twenty chairs had been set out in two rows, in front of a small speaking area. They were the last three in, and sat in the front row beside a tall, almost gangly, curly-haired blonde boy who seemed surprisingly unperturbed when Harry Potter sat down next to him.

Ginny glanced around, trying to see who else had been called for this "meeting". She smiled at Luna and Neville, who were sitting together in the row behind. Most of the people were slightly older, but her gaze was caught by the sight of a figure sitting at the far end of the row behind. Tall, thin, pale blonde hair… she gasped, and turned to nudge Hermione.

'Hermione! Is that-' But before she could answer, the door opened and Kingsley walked in. Even though she'd already stopped talking, Hermione shushed her, and she turned to face the front, although for some reason she felt Malfoy was watching them. Shifting uncomfortably, she forced herself to concentrate on Kingsley.

He stood in front of them, and there was a pause before he spoke. And when he did, it wasn't positive. He spoke of the deaths in the war, and how so many of the best and bravest had been killed. And he said of the need to create children with strong magical cores, and the magical extinction in Britain if they didn't. 'And so, we have been obliged to come up with a solution. You twenty have the strongest magical cores in the country. To continue this, we have paired you together in future matrimony so that –' But he couldn't continue, as almost every witch and wizard in the room, including Ginny, had jumped to their feet and started yelling at Kingsley. Harry and Hermione had not, but they looked shell-shocked, and when Ginny looked back she saw Malfoy was in his seat, but was leaning forward with his chin in his hand. Several people looked on the verge of hexing Kingsley, and it took a while for everything to settle down.

'This is unfair!' cried a girl in the second row.

'Barbaric!' said another.

'You can't do this!'

'We won't be forced!'

'How dare you even suggest this?'

Kingsley raised his hands for quiet. 'Please, it is necessary. You will receive help, counselling and compensation-'

'We don't want compensation!'

'We didn't fight a war for this!'

He continued steadily. 'Our best researchers say this is the only solution. We have already created a list of pairings. Please be quiet while Clancy reads them out, and when you have been paired move to stand together by this right hand wall.' He stepped back as Cecil Clancy came forward, holding a scroll. He unrolled it and took a self-important little sniff before starting.

'Neville Longbottom, Laura Alimonder,' Neville stood nervously and looked over at a petite, nervously smiling girl, who was in their year in Ravenclaw. Neville glanced apologetically at Luna, before moving to stand with Laura. Everyone waited nervously for the next pair, but it was two people Ginny hadn't met before. Her heart was thumping a mile a minute. She was about to meet her husband! She wanted to laugh and cry and scream.

'Harry Potter, Eliana Teagan.' Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock. Harry was gone! To some girl they'd never met before. She was sat two seats away from Harry, on the other side of the lanky blond boy. Now Ginny saw the two together, it was obvious they were brother and sister. Both were tall, slender, with curly golden hair and dark eyes. Eliana nodded at Harry and the two moved to stand by the wall.

'Caleb Teagan, Ginevra Weasley.' Ginny felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, as the blond boy turned to look at her. Her future husband. The boy stood, and held out a hand, while she sat frozen in her seat. A small smile tugged up the corners of Caleb's mouth, and Clancy let out an impatient little cough. With great effort, Ginny forced herself to stand up, refusing Caleb's hand. They moved towards the wall, where the other couples were lined up.

'Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.' There was a ripple of shock, and Ginny spun around, her mouth open. Hermione was sat in her seat, surrounded by empty chairs, looking suddenly very small and scared. Malfoy didn't look at anyone, but after a pause, stood up and walked over to stand beside her.

'Come on, Hermione Granger. Let's go.'

OOO

Ginny looked up at Caleb. He was stood with his hands in his pockets, not speaking. She studied him quietly. He _was_ good-looking, she admitted. Sculpted cheekbones, a straight nose, narrow but chiselled jaw. He looked down at her and she quickly looked away, blushing. She hurried to find something else to look at. Clancy was moving down the line handing out folders with information in them.

Harry seemed to be getting on annoyingly well with Eliana. As Ginny watched Harry told some joke and Eliana giggled, hair falling over her face. Hermione was further down, standing at least a yard away from Draco. Neither of them were talking.

'So you're the famous Ginny Weasley?' Caleb had found his voice at last. He smirked at her embarrassed look. 'Don't worry, I don't really care. Thanks.' He took a folder off Clancy. 'Shall we go? There's a weird atmosphere in here…'

'You think?' They started to walk out the room and down towards the lifts. Again, there was silence. Ginny smiled awkwardly up at Caleb, suddenly conscious of how much taller he was. The lift rattled upwards, then stopped with a squeal of metal on metal. The doors rattled open, and Ginny stepped out first, into the small area where people waited for the lifts. She could hear a commotion going on beyond the gate that led out into the Atrium and, curious, walked straight out to it.

And straight into chaos. In an instant, she was surrounded by dozens of reporters and journalists and photographers, all yelling at her and trying to get close to her. She struggled not to scream as they closed in around her. Twenty-odd microphones were shoved in her face, and clipboards rattled as questions were fired at her.

'Miss Weasley, how do you feel about the new law?'

'Are you going to comply?'

'Who's your future husband?'

'Are you upset about Harry Potter being paired with another girl?'

'I … I just,' Ginny felt panic well up inside her. She wanted to run away or curl up or just hex them all to bits. But she knew if she did any of those things the press would be on it like a pack of wild dogs. So she stood, frozen, as more and more questions were asked in impatient, rough voices and camera bulbs blinded her. She was shoved by someone and fell hard on the wooden floor. The press drew back briefly, and in that moment she felt someone gently but firmly pull her to her feet.

It was Caleb. He smiled down at her briefly, and put a protective arm around her shoulders, wand in his left hand. 'Alright, that's enough, get back all of you!' he said loudly, walking straight down towards the gilded fireplaces and exit. Somehow he just made the press draw back, and soon they were alone, standing by a fireplace. Caleb looked down worriedly at Ginny. 'You're shaking.'

'I'm fine,' said Ginny, although she didn't feel it. 'Honestly. It was just a shock, you know? Thank you.'

'It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, they sort-of … closed in. I had to jinx a couple to get them to move. But you're fine now, right?' Ginny nodded. 'Good. So I don't need to go punch a couple?'

Ginny laughed. 'No, I don't want you getting done for GBH.'

'Nah, I can just flash these charming good looks at the judge and they'd let me straight off!' retorted Caleb, grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes, and then stopped.

'Oh Merlin, Harry and Hermione have got to get through that!' She knew it would be worst for Hermione, having been paired with Malfoy. The press would probably kidnap her, they'd be so excited. Caleb seemed to realise at the same moment, and they pulled out their wands, striding back towards the scrum. On the way, Caleb went over to a couple of guards that were just standing idly, watching the press.

'Hey, you two, why aren't you trying to disperse this?' he asked sharply, grabbing one. The man shook him off, sneering up at him with piggy eyes.

'Get off y'high horse, mate, it's none of your business what we do.'

'Yeah, maybe we ain't getting paid extra to disperse that!' said the other, a weedy, ratty looking guy. 'And we don't want our faces splashed across the _Prophet_. Who d'you think you are?'

'Well I'm Ginny Weasley, Hero of the War, and I'm telling you that if you don't help us, I'll make sure your faces are splashed across the _Prophet_ for shirking your duties and just plain laziness! Now go get some help!' the two men nodded, frantically hurrying off, and Caleb smirked down at Ginny. 'Come on, let's go.'

For some reason, the crowd of press wasn't nearly as scary now that they were going in to help people. Ginny stuck her wand out straight in front of her, and shoved her way through. Hermione was in the middle of it, obviously trying not to cry, but about ten men and women blocked Ginny and Caleb's way to her. Ginny desperately tried to shove her way through, holding out a hand to Hermione, but it got trapped between two people, and she yelled as her wrist was crushed.

Suddenly there was a burst of blinding white light, and the press stumbled backwards, babbling and covering their eyes. One man in a horrible, cigarette-stinking jumper fell into Ginny and she shoved him away, hard, running over to Hermione. She had been knocked to the ground and was just sitting up, looking dazed and confused. Malfoy was a few feet away, still casting the white light at a few stubborn reporters. Ginny knelt down beside Hermione.

'What the hell is going on here?' they all looked around and saw that Kingsley had emerged from the lift with Harry and Eliana, and was looking around with a face like thunder. He instantly gaged what had happened, and pulled out his wand. 'Anyone working for any newspaper or magazine that is still here in ten seconds will be removed from that job and have any chances of a media career destroyed. Do you understand?' The crowd melted away, and Kingsley hurried over.

'Are you alright, Miss Granger?' he asked. Hermione nodded, smiling, and Harry helped her up. Caleb put his arms around Eliana, who was looking pale and shocked. Malfoy walked over, stowing his wand in his pocket and looking down at the ground. Kingsley took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry this happened, all of you. I will do my best to sort out who is responsible for it. Good day.' He turned and disappeared back off to the lifts. There was a brief pause as everyone caught their breath.

'Are you okay, Ginny?' asked Harry finally. 'Your hand…' Ginny looked down, and realised her right hand, which had been crushed between two reporters, was swollen and bruised, and when she touched it she made an involuntary hiss of pain. 'Come on, let's get you back to your Mum.' The group started walking towards the fireplaces, Malfoy trailing behind slightly.

'Hey, Ginny,' Caleb stepped away from his sister as they reached a free exit fireplace – the Ministry had specific entry and exit Floo fireplaces, to prevent collisions. Caleb looked down at her awkwardly. 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine,' Ginny managed a smile, even though now she thought about it, her wrist really hurt. She glanced down and regretted it – her fingers looked like sausages. 'Honestly.'

'Okay. Well, I was thinking, we should probably get to know each other better. Do you want to meet up for a coffee or something, and just … I dunno…'

'Chat?' offered Ginny. He smiled and nodded. 'Sounds great. Are you free tomorrow? Calidum Coffee House, in Diagon Alley?'

'Sure. Is three a good time for you?'

'I think so. See you there.'

'Yeah. See you.'

They looked around and saw the others waiting for them. Malfoy had already gone, presumably not wanting to hang about. Ginny went over to Hermione and Harry, who were standing silently together. Caleb and Eliana went off, Caleb with his arm protectively around Eliana's shoulder, making sure she got into the Floo safely before stepping in after her. Harry looked at them. 'Shall we?'

OOO

_**As I promised, this chapter was longer, and more explanatory. If you have any questions still, just send me a review or message. They might be questions that will be answered in coming chapters, and so I'll either give an answer or say the answer is coming. But even if you don't have a question I would appreciate a review, or if not just a Follow or Favourite. Thank you and as ever, next chapter coming soon! **_


	3. Coffee

_**Okay, I'm afraid this chapter is a bit fluffy. I'm sorry, don't kill me! But there are some quite important elements of relationships and the Contract and reactions and whatever, so if you don't like fluff you might have to grit your teeth and skim read. I promise the next chapter will be less fluffy! **_

**Coffee**

'You're kidding.' George looked from one person to another, his mouth hanging open. 'You're bloody kidding! That's … madness. Are you bloody serious?'

'None of that language, George,' said Mrs Weasley smartly. 'But I agree, it is madness. Is Kingsley being serious?'

'Looked it,' said Harry, shrugging. They were sat around the kitchen table, each with a steaming mug of tea and some toast. Ginny's right hand and wrist was covered in a poultice and wrapped in bandages. According to Mrs Weasley it should be better by the next evening. Bill and Fleur had come over for a visit, and were staring in amazement at Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ron was nowhere to be found. Mrs Weasley stood up and busied herself with the tea, muttering angrily under her breath. Fleur leant forward and took Hermione's hand.

'And now you iz marrying zis Mister Malfoy? Zee one zat was so mean at 'Ogwarts?' Hermione nodded, tears appearing in her eyes, and Fleur wrapped her arms around her. 'Oh, you poor, poor thing! Zis iz too much!'

'What's too much?' the door opened and Mr Weasley and Percy walked in, pulling off their travelling cloaks. They stopped short at the sight of seven depressed and shocked faces. 'Well this looks grim.' They accepted mugs of tea from Mrs Weasley and sat down, staring expectantly at Harry and Ginny. Hermione was still in Fleur's arms. Harry took a deep breath and repeated the story for their benefit.

'So pretty much, apparently the country's general magic core is weakened or something, so they're marrying together the strongest cores in the country. Which apparently includes us three. And Malfoy. So we've been paired together with people, and we have to marry them within the next month,' he said dully. 'I'm paired with a girl named Eliana Teagan. She's seventeen but didn't go to Hogwarts, she was tutored. And Ginny's paired with her brother, Caleb Teagan. He's nineteen.'

'You're all so young!' said Mrs Weasley in a hushed voice. 'I mean, I know you've had to grow up fast because of the War, but I thought that now it was all over you could have some time acting like normal teenagers.'

'So where do I come into it?' They all looked around. Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at them all. He was in an old t-shirt and dirty trackies, with bare feet and bright ginger hair sticking up in all directions. 'You three have these pairings, and are apparently magically stronger than all of us. So great, it's all new and exciting. But where the fuck do I fit in? Your slightly stupider friend?'

'Ron!' admonished Mrs Weasley.

'Ron, it's not like that!' cried Hermione tearfully. 'I'm sorry, do you think this is what we want?'

'Well you don't seem to be fighting it! What, are you just going to give in? Leave me and marry effing bloody Malfoy? You're my girl!'

'I checked the rules, and if I try and fight against the contract then I'll have my wand snapped and be exiled from the Wizarding World. And last time I checked, I wasn't even your girlfriend, let alone "your girl"!' Tears were pouring down Hermione's cheeks but her voice was steady. 'I'm sorry, Ron. But there's nothing I can do!'

Ron shook his head and marched past them, out into the hallway. A moment later they heard the door open and slam shut again. Everyone turned back towards the kitchen table. George handed Hermione a tissue. 'So what happens now?' asked Bill. 'Are you planning weddings or something?'

'I'm meeting up with Caleb tomorrow, we need to sort out a plan,' said Ginny.

'Same, I'm meeting Eliana,' said Harry, nodding.

'I don't know what I'm doing!' cried Hermione, bursting into tears again and burying her head in her hands.

OOO

Ginny tapped her foot nervously, glancing around her. She felt paranoid, as if everyone in the coffee shop was judging her. A news story had come out about the Magical Core Contract, as it was now being called. She thought Kingsley had probably censored it a fair bit – it was very factual and conservative, and had quite a nice photo of them all, probably snapped by some stray photographer as they gathered around the lifts. But now everyone knew that she was marrying Caleb Teagan.

'Ginny?' She looked around to see Caleb coming over, holding a huge mug of coffee. He sat down opposite her and smiled awkwardly. 'Hey.'

'Hey, Caleb,' she smiled back, and tried to take a mouthful of her coffee in a sophisticated way. It failed terribly as the liquid was burning hot, and struggling not to spew it all over him. Caleb struggled not to laugh, but managed to contain it to a smirk as she gasped for breath.

'You … okay?'

'Don't give me that look!' she scowled at him, and he quickly straightened his face into a sombre, almost mournful expression. 'I'm fine, thank you. So, what do you want to talk about?'

Caleb shrugged. 'Wedding colours?'

'Green and gold.' Caleb raised his eyebrows at her. 'Sorry, Hermione and I planned our weddings when I was eleven. And green and gold are two of the few colours that look good together and with my hair. So we are having green and gold.'

'No discussion?'

'None whatsoever.'

He laughed. 'That's alright. Um … I don't know if this is moving too fast, but do you want to come see mine and Eliana's apartment?'

'Uh, sure,' they put down a tip, and left their barely-drunk coffees, quickly exiting the shop. As the door swung shut behind them they smiled at each other. 'Thank Merlin we're out of there. I swear everyone in there could not stop staring.' They left Diagon Alley and walked until they came to a surprisingly old area, untouched by the World War Two bombings, with tall, narrow red-brick houses. Caleb stopped outside one and unlocked the door.

They went into a slightly shabby but pretty shared hallway, and Caleb led her up the stairs. They went up a grand total of five flights, and Ginny thanked every time she'd ever played Quidditch, as she managed not to pant or have a complete seizure. They reached the top, and Caleb grinned cheekily at her. 'There is a lift, but I figured that's just a bit boring.' Ginny gave him a death glare and he quickly unlocked another door, using the Muggle key amazingly easily, and led her indoors.

The apartment was a converted attic, a surprisingly large space with sloping ceilings and skylights that looked out on London. The sitting room and kitchen-diner was all in one room, although there was a partition that could be pulled across to split it – presumably made with Sound-Insulation Spells. And it was the coolest room she'd ever seen. There was a La-z-Boy recliner big enough for two people next to an old but comfortable looking sofa, in front of a small fireplace, with none other than a _television _above it.

She knew that it had to take quite a powerfully magical building to make electricity go haywire, but a wizard having something as Muggle as a TV was still unusual. She forced herself not to go inspect it, although she knew Caleb instantly had her father's approval. But her favourite part of the flat was the hammock that had been slung underneath one of the skylights. It was full of cushions and blankets, and within reaching distance of a bookcase containing both normal Muggle and Wizard novels, and spellbooks and histories.

'Erm… yeah. I mean, if you don't like it we can sort something out or go live with your parents…' said Caleb, shrugging and looking worried at her lack of speech. Ginny shook her head.

'No, this place is … amazing. I couldn't have made it any better. And living at the Burrow after we're … married … would be a nightmare.'

'Really? Because I don't mind.'

'You honestly would. Why do you think my eldest brother made sure his house was ready for moving in three weeks before his wedding?'

Caleb grinned. 'Alright. D'you want a cup of tea, by the way?' They went over to the kitchenette and Ginny sat on a stool while he expertly set the kettle going, got out two mugs, teabags and some milk. Ginny couldn't help but admire all the Muggle appliances he had. She'd only seen most of them in pictures and diagrams from Muggle Studies class, let alone actually watched someone use them.

'You would have to live with Harry and Eliana, by the way,' said Caleb as he sat down and passed her a steaming mug. 'I think Eliana at least is planning on staying. I'm … sorry. About all that.'

'It's fine, I like Harry,' said Ginny, vaguely confused about what on earth he was on about. What was wrong with living with Harry?

'I thought you two were … together. Before this Contract. Wouldn't it be awkward, living with him?'

Ginny shook her head. 'We were together before the War properly broke out, when he was still at Hogwarts. But then he disappeared for a year, and when he came back after Voldemort was dead … I dunno, it just felt different. Didn't work like it did. We left it at friends.' Caleb smiled, obviously relief – it was etched on his face. Ginny was impressed at his lack of reaction to her using "Voldemort" instead of "You-Know-Who". It was obvious he deserved his magically strong status. Caleb gave her a long look, and Ginny suddenly felt awkward. His dark brown eyes were the deepest she'd ever seen – much more so than her lighter ones.

He suddenly smiled, the corner of his mouth lifting up, and he looked away, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a flattish grey rectangle, slightly bigger than his palm, with "CCT" engraved in ornate letters across the top. 'Here, I got this for you.'

'What is it?' asked Ginny, picking it up. It was light.

'Creevey Communications Tablet,' said Caleb. 'Colin and Dennis Creevey developed it during the War.'

'Colin Creevey died,' said Ginny slowly.

'But Dennis didn't, he survived. And so finished the development and started selling these. Look, I'll show you what it does.' He pulled out his wand and another one, and with the tip of it wrote "Eliana Teagan" and then "Hey how are you". After a moment the words disappeared and new ones reappeared: "Eliana Teagan - I'm fine, in Diagon Alley with Harry".

'That's amazing!' exclaimed Ginny, picking up her own and examining it. She knew the Creeveys had been doing _something_ last year, but they'd been really secretive about it. She had no idea they were working on something as complicated and innovative as this. 'You just write the person's name and then a message?'

'Yes, and then when you get a new message it heats up and vibrates. You can't write loads, just short messages. But it's pretty cool, eh?' It reminded Ginny of the DA coins that they'd had in her Fourth Year – Colin and Dennis must've got the idea from that. She smiled and picked hers up gently, examining it. Apart from the CCT engraving it was matt grey, but flat on one side and curved around the edges of the other.

'Thank you – wasn't it really expensive?'

Caleb shrugged. 'Not extortionately. See it as a present.' Ginny smiled and leant forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling back and hurriedly drinking some tea, cursing her blushing cheeks.

OOO

'You're an idiot,' laughed Eliana.

'I'm not!' said Harry indignantly.

'You are! We're not having a real roaring lion at our _wedding_. Do you want a bloody massacre at what's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives?'

'But I'm a Gryffindor! I have to be all … patriotic and stuff! House pride!'

'I don't think Godric Gryffindor would want you to take it that far!'

'Okay, okay!' Harry held up his hands, placating. 'Maybe a lion is impractical. What do you say to a lion-themed wedding dress?' Eliana burst out laughing, and after a moment he joined in. And they just kept laughing. Whenever one of them stopped, the other would start them off again. They stumbled into a side alley and leant against the wall, still giggling. Eliana turned to look at Harry, her eyes wide.

Then she leant forward and kissed him. Harry froze in surprise, and then kissed her back. One hand tangled in her blonde curls, the other lightly held her back. They pulled away and Harry stared down at her, feeling distinctly light-headed. Eliana giggled. 'You look like a Bludger just smacked you.'

'What was that for?' he asked croakily.

'I … don't know,' replied Eliana, her face falling. 'I'm sorry, I wouldn't've if you…'

'No, no I'm not saying I didn't like it! Honest, it was great, amazing. I was just saying … why?' Harry felt like an awkward idiot, but to his relief Eliana smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'It felt right,' she replied, before taking his hand and leading him back out into Diagon Alley. 'By the way, have you heard of CCT's?'

'I think so – aren't they those Tablets that you can write messages with?' asked Harry. 'They look cool. Why?'

'Well … I thought you might like one. So we can … talk.' She pulled two identical grey CCTs out her bag, and gave one to Harry. As he held it, it heated in his palm, and when he turned it over "Harry J. Potter" was engraved in its back. 'It can only be controlled by you, now. To prevent people pretending to be you and messing stuff up. Oh, look, Caleb's messaged me.' Harry looked, and saw "Caleb T – Hey, how are you" in spiky letters on Eliana's CCT screen. The words stayed there until Eliana tapped it with her wand and they faded.

She wrote a quick reply, and then slipped it back into her bag. Harry did the same. 'Thank you, Eliana. It's really cool.' They carried on walking for a while, but ended up in a small, almost empty café in a corner of the street. They took a private-looking booth and ordered lunch – burger for Harry and, surprisingly, Eliana.

'What, do you think I live off salad and carrot sticks?' she asked. 'No chance, mate.'

'I wasn't thinking that!'

'You were.'

There was a silence for a moment as the waitress walked off into the kitchen. 'Eliana … why didn't you and your brother go to Hogwarts? It's not like you're not clever enough.'

Eliana didn't reply for a while, and Harry was worried he'd put his foot in it again. But eventually she answered. 'My mum didn't want us to go. She didn't think it was right for us. So we were home schooled.' Harry wanted to ask more but felt it was a touchy subject, so frantically searched for a change in conversation.

'By the way, what wedding colours do you want?'

OOO

Hermione forced herself to concentrate on _Hogwarts: A History_. She knew it almost by heart, but didn't want to join in with Harry and Ginny's talking about their great day with their future spouses. Also everyone was giving her sidelong, pitying glances and she felt like she needed something to keep her eyes on. She noticed George watching her and pointedly turned a page, starting a new chapter on the Legal War on Accepting Goblins into Hogwarts (Goblins lost, of course).

'Hermione?' Mrs Weasley poked her head around the door. She looked disapproving, and Hermione wondered if it was something she'd done. 'There's a young man at the door, he wants to see you.' Hermione nodded, and bookmarked her page, placing the book on the three-legged coffee table and standing up.

'You don't have to go, Hermione,' said Harry.

'Yes, I do,' she said firmly. 'I'm going to be married to this man in a matter of weeks, I have to be able to talk to him.' And before any of them could protest any more, she left the room. However she paused between the sitting room and the front door, so she could tame her unbrushed hair slightly, and make sure her trackies and t-shirt didn't make her look like too much of a slob.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway. He looked up when Hermione opened the door, and managed a smile, although it was more of a grimace. 'Hello.'

'What do you want, Malfoy?'

He gave her a long look. 'This isn't going to be easy, is it Granger?'

'Did you really think it would be? That I'd just jump merrily into your arms like a bimbo girl from some half-arsed chick-flick?'

'A half-arsed what?' he asked, confused. Hermione shook her head.

'It doesn't matter. The thing is, Malfoy, I can't get over the last seven years in an instant.'

'I know. I understand that. I'm sorry I intruded in your evening. I just came to give you this,' he pulled a flat, grey rectangle out his pocket and handed it to her. 'And I guess to say … sorry.' He turned and walked off down the garden, shoulders bent and hands deep in his pockets. Hermione felt something twinge inside her, and stepped out onto the doorstep, not sure whether to go after him or not.

'Wait, Malfoy! Draco.' She said, starting loudly but ending in no more than a whisper. But the tall, blond figure had already stepped out the boundary of the Burrow, and had gone. Hermione shook her head, and stepped back inside, shutting the door behind her and for some reason struggling not to cry.

OOO

_**A bit fluffy? Maybe. I don't know! As I said, next chapter will be very different. I'll probably publish it after New Year, as I have to go to London, my family is doing stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and if you have anything to ask or say, please send a review! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, it was much appreciated! **_


	4. Problems

_**This chapter is more concentrating on Ginny and Caleb, and a bit of Harry, rather than looking at all three couples. And it's not as fluffy as the last chapter, just to warn you! Also it's slightly longer than the previous chapters, but there's quite a lot to fit in. Also a lot of people have complained about a lack of sense in the pairings. This shall be explained in the chapter! And as ever, hope you enjoy it! **_

**Problems **

Caleb and Ginny were sat at the Burrow kitchen table. Mrs Weasley had insisted that he be introduced, and despite all Ginny's warnings Caleb had very cheerfully agreed. Mrs Weasley had instantly loved him and had fussed on them both and generally embarrassed Ginny, although Caleb seemed to enjoy it all. And now they were sat looking through the folder of information they'd been given about the Magical Core Contract. It was full of strict rules and details about weddings, time spent together and having kids.

'Look at this,' said Caleb, pointing to a section labelled "Intercourse Part Bii – couples must have intercourse regularly until the minimum number of offspring are created, after which the couple in question may reduce or stop intercourse, if they wish". They've really thought this out.'

'Caleb, my mum's in the _larder_. Can you stop talking about shagging?'

'I wasn't talking about shagging, that would be vulgar. I was talking about _intercourse_.'

'Oh shut up. So how many kids do we have to have?'

'Let me see…' Caleb flicked a few sheets, until they reached the Chapter "Offspring", with Sections A – G. 'Three. So that we're actually multiplying, you know?'

'Shit. Three? I didn't think I wanted any before this Contract, let alone _three_!'

Caleb's face fell. 'I'm sorry.' Ginny shook her head. 'No, honestly, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do, especially something as big as having children.'

'It's not your fault, Caleb. You shouldn't be feeling bad, it's the bloody Ministry that should be. And no one really wants kids when they're seventeen. I'm sure once I'm knocked up I'll want a baby like nothing else. Evolutionary stuff and all.'

He looked surprised. 'You know about evolution?'

'Just because I'm a born and bred witch doesn't mean I know nothing that isn't magical. I know about Darwin and all that. Hell, I'd even have a crack at remembering Newton's theories if I had to.'

'Impressive. But you do know the Newton family were wizards?'

'Of course. And Sir Isaac Newton's grandfather was actually the one that came up with most of the theories, not Sir Isaac. He was just the one that spread the knowledge to Muggles, as he thought they deserved the chance to develop as well. Like Prometheus.'

'Except Sir Isaac Newton wasn't chained to a rock with a daily visit from a liver-hunger vulture.'

Their surprisingly intellectual conversation was cut short as the door opened and Harry walked in, holding a baby Teddy Lupin in his arms. Teddy was only about three months old and still looked tiny. But he gurgled with laughter when he was taken over to Ginny and Caleb. He reached out a pudgy hand, bubbles of spit appearing on his lips as he giggled, and grabbed a handful of Caleb's hair. Caleb yelped, but managed not to wrench his head away. After a moment, Teddy's tuft of blue hair turned into a head of golden curls.

'He's a Metamorphagus!' exclaimed Caleb, as Ginny helped to release his hair. 'That's amazing. Is he a relation?'

'Godson,' said Harry, tickling the top of Teddy's head. 'His mother was a …' But at that moment Mrs Weasley appeared and all conversation was cut short as Harry and Teddy were swept into hugs and kisses and frantic questions over Teddy's health and development and exclamations over how utterly sweet he was. Caleb and Ginny exchanged an awkward smile, and turned to look back at their booklet.

'Wedding. We've been given the 12th August. We should probably get planning. Shite,' said Caleb, looking thoroughly unhappy at the idea. Ginny smiled, and turned to the "Wedding and Early Matrimony" Chapter. As she did, Harry reappeared, without Teddy, and started finding his better cloak. Ginny gave him a questioning look.

'I'm off to see Kingsley,' he said, finally finding the dark blue cloak underneath a pile of others. 'I want a proper explanation for this marriage core crap. And I especially want an explanation for why the hell my best friend is paired with a former Death Eater.' He fastened the cloak and strode out the Burrow, the door slamming behind him.

He Apparated to the Ministry, and went straight to Level One. A couple of guards asked if he should be there, but Kingsley had given him a pass for any guard stupid enough not to recognise him. Apparently it would let him through almost any guarded Ministry barrier. He bumped into Percy on the way into Kingsley's office.

'Hello, Percy,' said Harry dully. 'Is the Minister in there?'

'Yes, of course, have you come to see him?' asked Percy.

'I want to talk to him.'

'Well, I'm really not the person to ask,' he said, slipping into a self-important voice. 'Talk to Clancy, he's the aide. I actually _do _the work. See you at supper, Harry.' He indicated to the stack of folders in his arms, and then bustled off to do something highly important that no one cared about. Harry rolled his eyes. Percy may have turned a bit of a new leaf in the Battle of Hogwarts, but he still had an oversized ego and a half.

Harry couldn't be arsed to wait around politely, so just grabbed Clancy as he walked past and got him to go tell the Minister he was there, before going straight in. Clancy was halfway through announcing him when Harry walked past, causing him to splutter slightly and stop at "Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wiz-_oh_!"

'Minister Shacklebolt,' said Harry. Kingsley indicated for Clancy to go, and Harry sat down on a chair in front of the desk. 'You probably know why I'm here.'

'Yes.' Kingsley sounded resigned. He stacked some documents neatly and placed them to the side, before sitting back in his chair and giving Harry his undivided attention. 'I take it has something to do with this new Law of Magical Core Marriage?'

'The pairings, and the pairing of my friend Hermione Granger with that bastard Draco Malfoy! Kingsley, it's madness, how can you do this to her, after everything she's done for this country. Malfoy has been cruel and tormenting to her for the last seven years! They'll tear each other apart, you've locked her into a loveless, even hate-filled marriage for the rest of her life!' Harry struggled not to let his voice rise. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, and Kingsley took the chance to reply, leaning forward in his chair.

'Have you thought, Harry, that perhaps I have paired those two as they are the only viable pairing, and the only one that has any hope for progress or happiness at all?'

Harry didn't know how to reply to that. 'What do you mean, Kingsley?'

The Minister for Magic interlocked his fingers together. 'Draco Malfoy was cleared of all charges one month after the War. In that month, as we did with all young persons suspected of being involved in Death Eater activities, we ran numerous tests. These weren't just tipping some Veritaserum down their throats and asking if they killed anyone. We tested whether these people – there were about a hundred or so, aged between sixteen and twenty-one – were fit to live in normal society, comfortably for themselves and others. On a basic level we tested their speech, literacy, numeracy and ability to function domestically, as many of the younger Death Eaters became such because they could not function normally.'

'Like Crabbe and Goyle – they could barely scrape a D in any class at Hogwarts,' said Harry. He was suddenly interested in what the Minister had to say.

'Yes. But we also monitored their interactions with other people - one to one and in a group - their IQ, their ability to progress and adapt to situations, and even their ability to feel emotion. Happiness, sadness, even anger are important things to feel, and many Death Eaters were simply complete psychopaths. And do you know who came out top of all these tests?'

'Draco Malfoy?'

'Draco Malfoy. I have looked at his statistics, watched him during testing – we did things such as putting them in a room, by themselves. In the room there'd be maybe some chairs, some books or games maybe, and an object such as a radio that wouldn't stop rattling or beeping, or some other annoying controlled variable. We told them they could damage nothing in the room, and then monitored the speed at which they became annoyed or frustrated. Many persons, in fewer than two minutes, tried to smash the radio to bits. Mr Malfoy, on the other hand, sat down on a chair, picked up _Treasure Island_, and read for the next three-quarters of an hour until we removed him.'

'So he came out well in the testing,' said Harry impatiently.

'Not just good. Out of the one hundred subjects, fifty-three showed an ability to function in normal society. Of those fifty-three, twenty-one needed six months therapy and rehab first, and another eighteen needed three months of therapy and rehab. Of the remaining fourteen, nine were on close probation for crimes, and four were on probation and had suspended sentences. Only Mr Malfoy was allowed to go completely free. To all intents and purposes, Draco Malfoy is a well-rounded, mature, positive, intellectual and engaged young man, with a tasteful interest in music, art and literature.'

'But Minister, he committed crimes! I was there, I saw him! He tried to kill Dumbledore – cursing and poisoning two of my friends while trying, and bringing Death Eaters into the school. He has used Unforgivable Curses. He then watched as Hermione was tortured – tortured, Minister!'

'Harry, please stay calm!' said Kingsley, still managing to keep his voice level. 'Yes, Draco Malfoy committed these crimes. However, have you considered what pressure he was under?' When Harry didn't reply, he continued: 'At the end of your Fifth Year, after the incident at the Ministry, Voldemort was obviously angry, especially at Lucius Malfoy, who took the blame for the failure, but had been jailed in Azkaban. So Voldemort took it out on Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was told, in no uncertain terms, that if he did not kill Dumbledore, then his mother would be killed – after significant humiliation dealt by the other Death Eaters.'

Kingsley took a pause to let this sink in. 'Lucius Malfoy had told Draco about the "glory and honour" of being a Death Eater, so Draco was enthusiastic at first. However, as the enormity of his situation sunk in, he became rather more stressed and desperate, and his schemes started to accidently affect other people – Ron Weasley and Katie Bell. He managed to let the Death Eaters into the school, yes, but again he was under immense pressure to do so. And, if you remember, when he finally did face Dumbledore, and was given the chance to kill him, _he could not do it_.'

'But he-'

'No, Harry. It wasn't just that he was too scared or not powerful enough magically. Even with everything riding on it – including probably the lives of both him and his parents – he was physically unable to bring himself to kill Albus Dumbledore in cold blood. Do you understand what this means? It sounds cliché, but as Dumbledore would say, only those with the purest and greatest souls are unable to kill in cold blood, even if their life depends on it. Just as, I imagine, if you were faced by Lucius Malfoy during the war, and he was helpless, you would be unable to kill him.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I could never kill someone like that. But what about after Sixth Year? Surely, if he really wanted to, Malfoy could have escaped Voldemort then?'

'Why are you so sure, Harry? Yes, maybe he could of. But his mother? His father? Could they have? And even if he had thought about it, do you think he would have felt that he had anywhere to go? I'm sure, in his mind, if he asked the Order for protection he would have a door slammed in his face. I imagine he felt he had no other option but to put his lot in with Voldemort. And then, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters in his home, he was so closely watched that there was nothing he could do but follow orders. However, if you remember, he did try not to identify you at Malfoy Manor, knowing it would cost you your life.'

Harry felt a deep guilt in the pit of his stomach as he realised how prejudiced he had been against Malfoy, and how he'd been unable to see the truth in his actions. He shook his head. 'And the pairing with Hermione?'

'Well, of course, we wanted to give Hermione the happiest pairing possible. But Hermione is a very unusual witch, and out of the ten witches chosen for the Law, the researchers and I thought she would be the most able to look past Mr Malfoy's history. Almost all other witches would just look at his surname and the faint scar on his left arm, and disappear off to Australia. And these pairings must work – we think Draco Malfoy has great promise, and I would hate to see that wasted by prejudice.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Alright. But what if it doesn't work out? What if they do end up at each other's throats?' Kingsley thought for a long time before replying.

'I don't know, Harry. I just don't know. All that we can hope is that they find a way between them to sort out their differences.' Harry decided he had heard all he wanted to hear, and stood up, picking up his cloak and fastening it around his throat.

'Thank you, Minister.'

'I am glad your questions were answered. Oh, but Harry?' Harry stopped and looked back at him. 'I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ tell Miss Granger. I think it would be better if Mr Malfoy told her, or she learnt them in their own time and way.'

'Of course, Minister. Thank you for taking the time.'

OOO

'For Merlin's sake, pick _something_,' groaned Eliana, as Hermione refused yet another dress. 'We've been here for hours, and I want to have my turn sometime!'

'Sorry,' said Hermione. 'But none of them are right!'

'It's a dress, Hermione, a dress. You'll wear it once and that's it. Who cares, none of our weddings are going to be normal anyway, so who cares.'

'I care!' There was a pause, and then Hermione flung the dress she was holding onto the floor, pulling on her dress. She strode out of the dressmakers, slamming the door behind her. Eliana turned to look at Ginny, regret written all over her face. Ginny just shook her head, and left the shop after Hermione. She was nowhere to be seen in Diagon Alley, but after a couple of minutes walking Ginny spotted a bushy-haired figure standing in a side alley. She stepped into the alley, but waited a few feet away from her.

'Hermione?'

'I hate this, Ginny!' Hermione spun around. Her face was red, and her hair slightly wilder, but impressively she wasn't in tears and her voice was steady. 'All of this! This false show of actually enjoying this, when this is the last place I want to be! Everyone cooing and saying how lucky we are to be getting married, and how it's an honour to be chosen. It's a pile of bullshit!'

'I know Hermione.'

'None of this is how I imagined it. I imagined I'd marry Ron, that we'd be madly in love, and that I'd be the happiest girl alive. Instead Ron barely looks at me, let alone speaks to me, and instead I'm going to be married to a man who hated and tormented me for seven fucking years! I – I just wish it wasn't like this.'

'I think we all do, Hermione,' said Ginny. 'I mean, Caleb's great and all, but I don't think he's a man I'd want to marry, at least not at the moment. We barely know each other and it's so awkward. I don't know if it'll ever change. I don't know if we're right for each other. But Malfoy … he doesn't seem to be like he was at Hogwarts. Maybe the War's done something, but in all the times you've seen him since the Contract was announced, I don't think he called you Mudblood once. I know seven years hate is a lot to get by, but maybe give him a chance?'

'I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know!'

'Come on, let's go.'

'What?'

'Bugger dress shopping, we're going to Calidum Coffee. If I tip the guy at the till he might put a shot of whisky in yours,' Ginny linked arms with Hermione and led her out the alley, turning right and walking down Diagon Alley towards the cosy-looking coffee house on the corner. It was lucky Calidum Coffee House wasn't to the left, as to the left, beside a dented lamppost, stood a young boy with curly blond hair, who looked as if he'd just heard a death sentence.

OOO

Caleb turned away and started to trudge up Diagon Alley. Ginny's words couldn't stop going round and round his head, each time sounding worse. _I don't think he's the man I'd want to marry_. Well they were marrying, but it was obvious she didn't want to. Stupid of him, to think she ever would. _It's so awkward_. His fault, and hers. But she was sounding like a spoilt teenage girl – which he guessed she was. Maybe not materially spoilt but obviously the favourite of her mother and her daddy's little angel. _I don't know if it'll ever change_. That was the line that really cut him. The idea that she'd just resigned herself to this, that she thought it'd never be better. And he started to believe it too. They'd never have a good, proper marriage built on trust and love. They were both contracted against their will to the rest of their lives, fifty, sixty years in a loveless and "awkward" marriage. _I don't know if we're right for each other. _If she knew who he was, who he really was, about his family history and everything. Of course they weren't right for each other.

He reached the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at the bar. There were a few of the usual goers bent over their glasses. 'I'll have a Black Phoenix,' he said to the bartender, a rather curvy and insipid looking girl, who raised her eyebrows at him. 'What?'

'Nothing. Just that it's eleven thirty in the morning,' she replied, judgement dripping from her tone. 'But if you're sure.'

'Yeah, damn right I'm sure,' he said roughly. 'Now give me the bloody drink!'

'Calm down, kid!' laughed another guy at the bar. Caleb shook his head, and took the drink – a small glass of black liquid, shot through with tints of gold and red. A mixture of Firewhisky, a wizarding spirit called Tar Brandy and a number of other strong spirits and liquids. He took a mouthful, grimacing as it seared his throat. But in moments there was a heat in his stomach, and the drink had fogged his brain, dulling the pain slightly. He took another mouthful – half of the drink was gone already.

'Go slower,' said the bargirl. 'I don't want you vomiting your guts up on my bar.'

'You don't know me!' Caleb downed the rest of his drink and slammed it onto the bar. 'Another!' He pushed some coins towards her, and reluctantly she complied.

'Not bad,' said the same guy from down the bar. 'I've seen men pass out dead drunk after a glass of Black Phoenix.' Caleb shrugged, sipping his next glass. 'Hey, I know you! You were in the Prophet a few days ago. Caleb Teagan. You're one of them kids mixed up in this marriage contract, aren't you?' Caleb ignored him completely this time. 'Don't worry, boy, I'm not judging. If I was in that situation, I'd probably drink myself to death as well. Hell, I do anyway, and I'm married to a girl of my choosing!' The men around him roared with laughter, and he nodded smugly at them. 'I feel sorry for you, mate. Paired with that Ginny Weasley aren't you? Eh, my lad went out with her at Hogwarts. I heard she's a right firecracker. Sorry, but she'll probably pop out a couple of kids with you and then go off and fuck some other bloke when she's bored!'

The man didn't realise he'd hit a nerve, until Caleb got up and marched around the bar, grabbing him by the grubby collar of his shirt. 'What did you say?' The man tried to shove Caleb away, but his grip was surprisingly strong. 'What did you say to me?'

'It was nothing, boy, I was just joking about. All I heard is my boy Michael saying about that girl Ginny. Let go of me, boy!' Caleb let go for a second, but then grabbed the man's collar with both hands and slammed his head down onto the bar. The man roared, a cut on his temple from the sharp edge of the bar. He shoved Caleb away and swung a punch at him. Caleb ducked easily, and knocked him to the floor, kicking him hard in the stomach.

But by now the man's friends had got off their barstools, and were surrounding Caleb. One punched him on the back of his head and he fell down onto the original man, who was lying in a daze on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, pulling his wand from his pocket, and shot a hex at the second man. It missed, and the distraction meant the last two men were able to grab him by the arms. Caleb struggled madly, as the second man punched him once in the stomach and twice in the face.

The Leaky Cauldron was in chaos. The bargirl was screaming her head off, everyone had backed away to watch the four men fight. Caleb took another hit, then pulled to the side, dragging one man onto him. He let go of Caleb to catch himself on the floor, and Caleb turned on the other man holding him. 'Expelliarmus!' Instead of the man's wand flying from his pocket, the spell saw Caleb as the man's "weapon" and Caleb was thrown away from him, landing hard on a table top.

He jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain in his shoulders, back, stomach and face, and tried to attack one of the men, who was leaning back against the bar. But he suddenly found arms around him, and struggled madly. But the arms didn't attack him, and after a moment a voice in his ear said: 'Oh fuck this. _Stupify_!'

He woke up outside the Leaky Cauldron, in a Muggle alleyway. He blinked groggily and looked up at the figure above him. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a burly man, with a balding head and slightly stained robes. Then the man bent down and clapped a few times, so Caleb's vision focused, and he saw grumpy, slightly piggy eyes and unshaven cheeks. 'Who – Who're you?'

'Someone who just saved you from a court case, sonny. Don't worry, no one called the Ministry – no one cares enough – and Frank Corner probably won't remember the last hour when he wakes up. The worst that'll happen is a fine for damaging the Leaky Cauldron. But you'd better get yourself home, lad.' Caleb nodded, and the man helped him to his feet. He was slightly unsteady but after a moment his head cleared and he could walk.

'Thank you,' he said dully.

'No problem, mate. Just being the upstanding member of the community I am. You alright to Apparate?'

'Yeah.'

'See you round, mate. Congratulations on your marriage.' Caleb shook his head, and walked a few feet further into the alley, out of sight of the passing stream of Muggles. He took a deep breath, and Disapparated out of the alley. The man watched the space where he'd been for a few seconds, then shook his head, spitting out tobacco into the gutter and heading off into Muggle London.

OOO

When Ginny and Hermione went into the Leaky Cauldron on their way out of Diagon Alley, they found people putting tables and chairs back into place, and a very grumpy bargirl. 'Honestly, it was terrible. Like animals, they were!' she said petulantly when the girls went over. She didn't need much prompting to say what had happened. 'Well, this one boy came in, _barely_ of age, and ordered the Black Phoenix – and you know how strong that is! And well he got utterly drunk, and then while I was distracted picked a fight with another man. Tore the place up, as you can see. I was going to call the Ministry but before I could someone took him out, and he disappeared. Well, I didn't think there was much point after that, but he won't be welcome here for a long time, you know.'

'Who was this guy?' asked Ginny curiously. If he was barely of age he had probably been to Hogwarts with her. 'What did he look like.'

'I'm not sure of his name – I was serving someone when it was said – but he _was_ quite good looking. Tall, dark eyes. Curly blond hair. Rather like one of those Ancient heroes if you ask me.'

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in shock and surprise, then Ginny set off out the pub. Hermione had to run to catch up with her. 'Ginny! Ginny, wait!'

'I have to go and see him, Hermione,' said Ginny when they reached Muggle London. 'In the flat, it's not far from here. Will you be okay getting home?'

'Of course, I'm not an invalid! Send a message when you know he's okay, won't you?'

Ginny walked quickly, and then ran when she got close to the flat. She recognised it easily – Caleb had taken her there a few times now. She went up the stairs, and had to stop to catch her breath at the top. When she knocked on the door, no one answered, but she could hear someone moving about inside and so she opened the door and went inside.

The flat had been turned upside down. Things had gone, the bookcase was half-empty and she could see that Caleb's room was stripped of things. He appeared in the doorway of his bedroom and stared at her. His expression was like granite. She stared in shock at his appearance – a cut lip, and a nasty black eye appearing. He said nothing, but marched over to the sofa and grabbed a half-filled rucksack, before going back into his room. Ginny followed to the doorway.

'Caleb, what's happened, did you get in a fight? What's wrong? Why are you packing?' she asked, as he stuffed jumpers into the bag. He didn't reply for a while.

'I'm leaving,' he said finally.

'I understood that much, but why? What's happened? And where are you going?' Again, Caleb didn't answer for a while. 'Caleb?'

'I'm going to the States,' he said, closing the rucksack and slinging it over a shoulder.

'The States? But what about Eliana? What about _me_?'

'I'm going to the States because I can disappear, and we don't have to be caught up in this fucking Magical Core Contract bullshit. Eliana can join me if she wants, I've left her a letter of how to find me. But she'll probably be happy enough with her fantastic partner, the famous Harry Potter. And you, well, if we're not contracted together, you can carry on with your life. You think that our partnering is _awkward_ anyway, and that you _don't think it'll ever change_. Frankly quite a good thing, for you!'

He shoved past her out the empty bedroom, and she again tried to follow. 'Caleb – you heard what I said?'

'Yes I fucking did hear! Every fucking word! Don't deny you said it, I was right there around the corner!'

'Alright, I said it! But I didn't mean any of it! I was trying to cheer up a friend, I wasn't saying what I really thought! Caleb, don't leave, please!'

'Well you were right!' he snapped. 'We're not right for each other.'

'Why? Is there some issue with me?'

'No, it's with me. Because of my family. You never questioned why my mother thought my sister and I were incompatible with Hogwarts, or any other school. It's not like we're crazy, or delicate, or whatever. No, it's because do you know who my grandfather was? What a colossal shit he was?' Ginny shook her head, struggling not to cry. She _couldn't_ break down in front of him, not when he was acting like this. 'My grandfather was the great Dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. My mother was three years old when he was defeated. My grandmother was estranged from Grindelwald, and had already remarried, to a Mr William Teagan. And so Grindelwald was erased from the family history. But his blood is in me. Perhaps not in Eliana – she is far too good-natured to have any of Grindelwald's genes. But me … I even _look_ like him! Can you not see how it has tainted me? How could you, the great hero Ginny Weasley, ever want a man like me?'

'Caleb, I don't-'

'Don't _lie_!' he shouted. 'Don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does. I know it does. When my father found out who he'd married, he fucked off, didn't want anything to do with us. Why should you, or any of your family, or even the great Harry Potter, be any different? My sister's a fool if she thinks she can have a normal life.'

'But, I-'

Caleb reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, square box, throwing it at Ginny's feet. 'Pick it up!' She did so. Inside was an engagement ring, the most beautiful she'd ever seen. A thin gold band, with a small, delicately cut emerald surrounded by a thin stream of tiny diamonds. 'Why do you think I was in Diagon Alley today? I was coming to give you this, when I saw you and Hermione. I went to go meet you, but by the time I got there you were talking in that alley, and I heard every word. But you take it. Do whatever you like with it. It's no use to me anymore.'

'Caleb!' But he'd gone, grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment. By the time she reached the stairs, he had Disapparated, and she was left in the empty flat.

OOO

Caleb Teagan sat on a cheap chair in the Portkey Office at the Ministry. The chair was uncomfortable, half the foam stuffing seemed to have been chewed off, and the cover was itchy and frayed. His bags were at his feet, and he was watching the queue leading up to the Distribution Desk. It was at least fifteen people long, and he'd resolved to sit down to wait. It wasn't like he was in a hurry. Eliana wouldn't go back to the flat for hours, and even then it would be a long while until she had packed and left, if she came at all.

He sighed, wondering if she _would_ come. She seemed so happy with Harry. But he was her brother, she _would _come. He suddenly realised there were only ten or so people in the queue, and jumped up to get a spot. It was moving slowly – each person had to fill out a form to receive a Portkey. He'd have to fill his out with an alter-ego, or they'd track him to the States.

Then again, Ginny would probably tell them. He shook his head at the thought of Ginny. He might as well forget about her. She was a blip, a blip that would never appear again. He'd forget about her, and the Weasleys and the rest of them, and go and start a new life in America. Chicago, perhaps, or New York. And if the Ministry tried to track him there, he'd go to South America. If multi-billionaire criminal drug barons could disappear into South America it wouldn't take much for him to.

'Caleb?' he looked around, and stared in shock at the person standing in front of him. It was Ginny. He scowled and turned away.

'Are you trying to stop me from going? Force me to stay, so it doesn't mess up your life? Doesn't tarnish your reputation, the fact that your partner _ran away_?'

'No,' said Ginny. He was surprised at her answer. 'If you really want to go, can't bear to be here, then fine. Go. But I thought I should say, honestly, how _I _felt. You didn't really leave much room for me to say anything, but I guess that's understandable.' She took his silence as a prompt to let her go on. 'You forget, that I fought the War last year to try and create a world where people aren't judged for their blood or their families. Just because your grandfather was a Dark wizard, doesn't mean I believe you'll become one.'

'Right,' said Caleb, disbelief obvious.

'Honestly. I don't give a shit if your grandfather was a Dark wizard, or a tramp from the slums, or fucking Beedle the Bard. To be completely honest, I think you were being a bit of a stuck-up, arrogant shit about it.'

Caleb stared at her. 'What?'

'Yeah. Why the hell should your grandfather make you a Dark Wizard? You are who you make yourself to be, not who your family is. I don't think you have a patch of Dark in you. At least, no more than a normal person. So don't go around saying "oh I'm tainted, I'm such a big Dark Wizard, obviously you don't like me". I fought a fucking War to stop people saying stuff like that, so don't throw it in my face!'

'Ginny, you don't mean that…'

'Yes, I do. Every word. Unlike what I said in the alley. I said some stupid things that I didn't mean, but for Merlin's sake, I couldn't sit there saying how wonderful my marriage is going to be, next to my friend who's partnered with a man she hates. I had to make it sound rubbish, didn't I?'

'I guess…' Caleb looked unsure.

'Maybe our relationship is a bit tricky at the moment. But was it ever _not_ going to be? Give us a chance, we'll work it out.' Caleb nodded slowly. 'And don't you dare try to run off to the States. How stupid would I look, wearing the engagement ring of a man who'd run away from me?'

'You're wearing it?'

'Of course I am!' she held up her left hand to show him. 'Fits perfectly, and looks very nice, if I may say so.' Caleb smiled reluctantly. 'Come on, let's go back to the flat. We'd better fix it up before Eliana gets home or she'll freak out.'

OOO

_**Pretty big chapter, eh? Hope I managed to get the emotion and argument and all across okay, I found Caleb being broken-hearted in the pub quite tricky. Thank you to those who have reviewed already, and as ever please send any thoughts or questions or whatever in a review! Thank you for reading! XX **_


	5. Weddings

**Oh, the weddings come so fast! Sorry about the small hiatus, I had exams … further explanation after the chapter. Go, get reading! **

**Weddings**

Ginny and Caleb didn't get back before Eliana, and found her clutching his letter and in a complete state. When they walked in she jumped to her feet, running over to slap him across the face, before bursting into tears and throwing herself into his arms. 'Caleb, why? Why did you do that? What's going on?' It took a strong cup of tea and several biscuits for them to explain and calm her down, and she was still annoyed at the end. 'Oh honestly Caleb, it was obvious Ginny didn't mean what she said. Just look at her, she's mad for you!'

Ginny blushed and stepped away from Caleb, who looked down at her curiously. Eliana turned on Ginny. 'And you! I mean, I may have been a bit mean to Hermione in the dress shop, but you didn't have to completely abandon me! You two just disappeared, didn't reply to my CCT messages or anything!'

'Sorry,' said Ginny, feeling a bit guilty. Her CCT had been in her bag, and she'd been so absorbed by Hermione and then Caleb that she hadn't thought to check it. She reached into her back and found it. "Five messages waiting" was written across the screen, and she guessed they were all from Eliana.

'It's alright, Harry was on his lunch break at twelve, and we met up. But _still_, it's the fact you just abandoned me that annoys me.'

'Okay, we're sorry Eliana,' said Caleb. Eliana shrugged.

'Whatever, let's forget about it. But you two had better help fix this apartment!' Ginny was slightly scared of Eliana at this point, and the two of them obediently jumped to their feet and started to help. It seemed that, in his rage and upset, Caleb had rather torn the place apart, and had thrown, broken or smashed most things. It took a surprisingly long time to fix everything back in place and to Eliana's liking.

Ginny realised Hermione would be bouncing off the walls, waiting to find out what was going on, especially as she'd been gone so long. She'd probably be thinking that Ginny's slept with Caleb or something. At the thought of this she hurriedly said goodbye to Caleb and Eliana and rushed back to the Burrow.

As predicted, Hermione pounced on her the moment she stepped through the door. 'What happened? Are you alright? Is Caleb alright? Was it him in the fight?'

'Yes, yes, and yes,' said Ginny as they walked into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking at the stove, but it was obvious she was listening intently while stirring the soup. 'Come on, let's go up to our room.' She wanted to be somewhere private. It was Caleb's secret, and while he had said she could explain to Hermione, she didn't think he'd be happy about her entire family finding out. She made sure her bedroom door was firmly shut, and cast a Muffliato charm as well.

Hermione's chin was close to her collarbone when she'd finished. 'That must be where he and Eliana get their powerful magic from. But having Grindelwald as a grandfather wouldn't make a difference to them being Dark. In fact, I think the psychological effect would be greater than the physical relation. Poor Caleb! It's obvious he's been tortured by it.'

'It took quite a lot of convincing to show him I didn't care,' said Ginny in a quiet voice, fiddling with a hole in her blanket.

'You really do care about him, don't you?' said Hermione gently. Ginny nodded, and Hermione hugged her. 'I'm happy for you, really I am.'

'I'm sorry that you're paired with Malfoy! It's a pile of shit!' cried Ginny.

'Well, I'm going to take your advice and give him a chance. We're both grownups, we ought to put childhood troubles behind us,' said Hermione in a firm voice. 'At least we have a wedding date. August 16th – didn't have to argue over that. Although, wedding colours have been an issue. Apparently the Malfoys always have green and black or green and silver wedding colours, but I refused that.'

'Have you decided on them?' asked Ginny.

'I think we're going with purple and silver,' said Hermione. 'At least, I'm happy to go with them, and I don't think he really minds. He was just arguing for tradition. But I still haven't got a dress, and nor have you, after that fiasco in the shop. I can't go back there, not after throwing a dress worth hundreds of Galleons onto the floor and storming out!'

'That place was tacky anyway,' said Ginny. 'We'll find somewhere a lot nicer.'

OOO

Ginny's heart was thumping double time, at least. She was stood in front of a huge mirror, eight-foot at least, with ornate carved wood around the edge. She hardly recognised herself. Her hair was mostly in an intricate bun – created by Fleur, with gold strands woven through it – but a wave of red hair curled into waves went over one shoulder. A delicate, tasteful tiara was in her hair, and a long lace veil was attached.

But her dress was the main thing. It wasn't pure white, but more a very light cream, which complemented her complexion and hair. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, and a tightly ruched and fitted bodice. There was a thin band around the waist, and the skirt wasn't full, but more A-line, and the upper half of the dress was scattered lightly with tiny, light crystals to create a tasteful but pretty effect. It was the perfect dress, but she couldn't believe she was wearing it.

Her seventeenth birthday had been only a few months away, and she didn't think she'd even think about getting married until she was in her mid-twenties at least. But now her husband was in the next room, and in the next hour they'd be taking their vows. She struggled not to faint or cry, and Fleur, who had been talking to Ginny's mother on the other side of the room, noticed.

'Ah, Ginny, do not, err, mess up zee lovely makeup!' cried Fleur, rushing over. Ginny nodded, remembering to breathe properly, and took deep breaths. Eliana, Luna and Hermione, Ginny's bridesmaids, walked in and looked worriedly at Ginny. Eliana was already married, the ceremony had happened on the 10th, as was Luna. All four girls were bridesmaids for each other, and they'd agreed to postpone all their honeymoons until the 17th, after Hermione's wedding.

The three bridesmaids were dressed in deep green dresses with straight "tea-length" skirts, and gold sashes around their waists, made with a light, gossamer material. The actual dresses were a heavier silk, and they wore gold and green heels, with their hair loose down their backs, but pinned off their faces with slides, gold with tiny green jewels. Hermione had put Sleakeezy's Hair Serum on her hair, and now it fell in soft silken waves, as did Luna's and Eliana's. Eliana handed her a bunch of classical red roses that looked striking amongst the gold and green.

'Gin?' Ginny looked round, and saw George in the side-doorway, looking uncertain. He was wearing the same dress robes as he had for Fleur's wedding. He walked slowly over, smiling, before hugging her carefully. Fleur stilled hissed like a protective mother hen. 'You look … great. Just don't trip.'

'Thanks, George,' laughed Ginny. A smile played at George's lips, but they barely twitched. He hadn't smiled since Fred had gone. He nodded, and disappeared back into the other room. Percy and Charlie were close on his heels. Both said their goodbyes, looking a bit awkward and unsure of what to say. It wasn't like a normal wedding. Ron appeared, briefly.

'Bye, sis,' he mumbled. 'Good luck and all. Oh, and if he's a git, just tell us, and we'll sort it. Okay?'

'Thank you Ron, but I don't think you'll need to,' said Ginny. She was oddly touched all the same. Ron nodded and went off. There was a brief pause. Ginny looked nervously at the side door. Then it opened slowly, and Bill stepped inside. He broke into a smile when he saw her, coming over and hugging her.

'You look beautiful, Ginny,' said Bill softly.

'Thank you, Bill.'

'And you know, even though you're getting married and all, you're still my baby sister.'

Ginny smiled up at him. 'And you're still my big scary brother.'

'I should hope so to!' Bill laughed, but then his smile faltered slightly. 'I hope he makes you happy, Ginny.' She nodded, and he continued. 'You know, I think he will.' He brushed her cheek, and then left her. Ginny watched him go, a lump sticking in her throat. Then Fleur and her mother started bustling about and checking that none of them had messed up her hair or dress. Not a thread was out of place.

'When is it starting?' asked Ginny, her mouth feeling slightly dry. As if on cue, the music started in the next room, and they heard a general stirring of people settling into their seats. Ginny's mother said goodbye, rather tearfully, and after a pat on her cheek and quick (careful) hug, she disappeared off to take her seat. Fleur carefully lifted the veil over her face before following. Her father came over and took her arm, giving her a warm, encouraging smile, which she tried to return.

'Come on, Ginevra,' he said quietly. He only called her Ginevra when she was in trouble, or in the most special of occasions. She leaned into him slightly, and his hand tightened momentarily on hers, before they had to line up before the double doors leading into the Ceremony Room. The Ministry had half a dozen or so rooms for different ceremonies – marriages, memorials, awards, etc. Ginny had been into them a fair few times after the war for memorials of those who had died, and a few times for recent weddings. But she hadn't seen it decorated for her own wedding – wizarding tradition had it so that the bride didn't see the decorated venue.

She took a deep breath as the doors opened in front of them. The Ceremony Rooms and Antechambers had been built so that she was in shadow, the audience couldn't see her and she couldn't really see in. It was meant to create a "grand entrance", but she thought it was a bit theatrical. However, she could see, straight in front of her almost, a tall young man in new dress robes, with freshly trimmed blond curls, facing away from her, his shoulders high and obviously tense. The sight of Caleb made her smile a little, and while her nerves didn't go, her happiness and excitement did rise.

Eliana, Luna and Hermione, with Harry, Newt and Draco on their arms, were already moving and in seconds had left the antechamber. There was just the briefest of moments for Arthur to smile encouragingly again at Ginny, before they stepped out into the Ceremony Room. Ginny concentrated on walking, in time to the music, down the aisle. She was terrified of tripping or stumbling or humiliating herself in some other way. But her father kept a tight hold on her hand, and she clung onto his hand.

They reached the dais – there was no altar – all too quickly, and it took a moment for Arthur to let go of Ginny's hand. When he reached his seat his eyes were wet. Ginny didn't look back at the audience, just stepped up carefully onto the dais. The wizard presiding over the ceremony was the same as always; that much hadn't changed. Small, tufty, with a sing-song voice and cheerful air. As the music stopped, Caleb and Ginny turned to face each other.

Caleb looked about as nervous as Ginny felt. She managed a smile at him, which he returned. She noticed he was wearing a white shirt under his dress robes, with a pale gold tie and green waistcoat. And then the wizard between them – he was about at Ginny's shoulder – started the ceremony. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…' At the wizard's strange intonations – high on the "gent" and then very low on the "lemen", Ginny felt a terrible urge to start giggling. She pressed her lips together, hoping no one could see under the veil. Caleb was smirking, and they halfway to the vows by the time they both recovered and Ginny was able to breathe properly.

'Do you, Caleb Bartholomew, take Ginevra Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, upon this world and beyond the Veil?' Caleb winced at his middle name, but said steadily.

'I do.'

'And do you, Ginevra Molly, take Caleb Bartholomew to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, upon this world and beyond the Veil?' It took her a moment to say it.

'I do.' As she did, she felt something change inside her. She was Ginny Teagan, and her husband was stood in front of her. She was bound to him but for some reason she didn't feel sad or a mourning for her former life. Instead, strangely, she felt intense happiness at the idea of spending her life with this man.

'Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Caleb stepped forward and lifted the veil, throwing it back, before bending and kissing her on the lips. She leant up into the kiss, against his firm lips, and it felt as if they could have gone further, but at almost the same time they became conscious of the fact they had an audience, and stepped away from each other, both grinning like children and blushing. Caleb took Ginny's hand, and together, under bursts of confetti and a joyful crescendo of music, they walked back down the aisle. Ginny took a moment to see how the room had been decorated, and loved it. Great, light gold lengths of material, the same as on the bridesmaid dresses, had been strung loosely along the walls, attached at intervals to bunches of flowers – red roses interspersed with lighter yellow flowers. The aisle was carpeted with pale gold, trimmed in green, and they were being showered with small gold and white petals.

'You should see what we've done for the reception!' murmured Caleb in her ear, noticing her looking around. The reception was on the other side of the antechamber. It was filled with small round tables, each with half a dozen gold-painted chairs with green velvet seats. The tablecloths were white, but the napkins were gold, and on each table there was a glass vase filled with pale yellow flowers with deep, emerald green leaves. There was the same gauzy material on the walls, making it look a little like a tent, and at one end there was a long, rectangular table for Ginny and Caleb, Ginny's parents, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

'It's perfect, Caleb!' exclaimed Ginny quietly. He smiled at her, kissing her cheek quickly, and then they turned around to greet everyone as they flooded in. There seemed to be an endless stream of people wishing congratulations and best wishes and love, etc. But finally the last person – a doddering Aunt Muriel – was sat down, and Ginny and Caleb were able to take their seats. Caleb turned to Ginny and took her hand again.

'Come on, Mrs Teagan.'

'Mrs Teagan-Weasley, I think!'

'Whatever you say, wife!'

OOO

Hermione took a breath, trying not to panic. She was fine. She would be fine. Everything was fine. Except it wasn't. Life was _not_ fine. She realised she was holding the breath, and let it out with a sigh. It was the morning of her wedding day. She was sat on her bed in Ginny's room – a couple of futons, with sheets, pillows and blankets. The blankets were wrapped around her, and she was trying to breathe deeply. Ginny was asleep in the bed above her – she was only moving in with Caleb after the honeymoon.

Hermione was moving in with Draco. Of course. That terrified her, too. He had found them a house – in London, actually in the same street as the Teagan flat. She wondered if he'd known this when he'd bought it. But at least she wouldn't have to live at Malfoy Manor. The idea of going back there still brought her out in cold sweats. Draco had either sensed this, or he didn't want to go back there either. It wasn't like Malfoy Manor was a place of sunshine and daisies for him either.

She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. The image of Draco appeared in her mind. It was tricky, she was all mixed up about him. On one hand he was Malfoy, the slimy git that had tormented her half her life and that had joined the Death Eaters. But on the other there was Draco, the relatively normal seeming boy that had found her a house near her friends. It seemed impossible to separate the two. But she had to try. She couldn't marry Malfoy the Ferret, who called her Mudblood whenever he could.

Hermione looked around as Ginny shifted in her bed, and opened her eyes. 'Her … Mione? Are you alright?'

'Yes.'

But Ginny had already sat up, cross-legged, and wrapped her blankets around her. A mirror image of Hermione's position. 'No, you're not.' She didn't need to ask what was wrong. Ginny struggled to find words to say. 'If he is awful, Kingsley wouldn't stop a divorce…'

'No. But I have to make it work. I _have _to, Ginny. Don't you understand?' Hermione turned to look up at Ginny. 'There's a lot more than my happiness resting on this … experiment … working. It's no longer just about me!' She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She was struggling to keep the lump in her throat under control. 'You know, sometimes, hunting Horcruxes seems more inviting.'

Ginny smiled, reached out to put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. 'Have faith, Hermione. Kingsley knew what he was doing when he organised this. He wouldn't have shoved you in with a shark.'

Hermione nodded. 'I know.'

OOO

Harry frowned in the mirror, trying vainly to loosen his tie without it being visible. Hermione had found some Serum to neaten his hair, and now it was combed back off his head. He felt constricted – for some reason Marriage dress robes were just made to be uncomfortable. He sighed, and shook his head. At least Hermione's was the last wedding. Tomorrow, he'd be in Greece with Eliana, and could finally relax.

He heard the door open and close behind him, and looked around. Ron had entered. He was in his dress robes, his shoulders bent, his feet scuffing the ground as he walked. Harry had a sudden, vivid image of what Ron must've looked like as a three-year-old. Ron flopped down into the one chair in the cramped room.

'So you came,' said Harry, turning back to the mirror.

'Yeah, of course.'

There was a long pause, and Harry used the time to try and loosen the dress robes some more. Then Ron spoke again. 'I'm not here to watch the wedding. I … I was going … I want to stop it.' Harry paused, his hand frozen at his collar, and turned slowly around. Ron looked back at him. His jaw was set, pushed forward slightly in that stubborn way he did.

'You're what?'

'I'm going to stop it. You know, at that bit where the guy asks if anyone protests. Well then, I'll stand up, and say no, they can't get married, and that I … I'll marry Hermione!' Ron looked hopefully at Harry, as if waiting for Harry to congratulate him for such an amazing plan, and ask how he could help. Instead, Harry marched over and grabbed Ron by the collar, dragging him roughly to his feet.

'You fucking bastard. You selfish, egotistical, arrogant bastard! How dare you try and ruin this day for Hermione?'

'R-Ruin it? I … I dunno what you're talking about, Harry, I'm trying to _save_ her!'

'No, Ron, you just can't bear to lose. You can't bear to see Hermione with someone else. But Ron, this is a Ministry Law. There is fuck all any of us can do. We might as well try and make the best. And you want to ruin Hermione's chances of that? How broken up do you think she'll be when you stand up and announce your undying love? She was upset enough about your breakup, which you went about like a retarded baboon!'

'Now, Harry, that's not fair!' protested Ron.

'No, you're not being fair. Now, you can act like a grownup, and you can go in and sit there quietly, or you can leave, I don't care. But if you think for a second that I'm going to let you ruin this day for Hermione, then you should know that if you so much as whisper a protest during the ceremony, I will beat you up so hard there won't be enough of you for the Healers to put back together. Understand?'

Ron looked straight at Harry, his face the colour of milk, his freckles standing out starkly. Then he nodded, and Harry dropped him. He fell weakly back into the chair, his face almost sagging with sadness. Harry felt a twinge of guilt for him, but decided Hermione needed his help more, and left the room.

Hermione was standing surrounded by bridesmaids, Fleur, her mother and Mrs Weasley. Harry smiled over at her and then went to talk to Newt and Caleb, who were standing to the side, as if they'd been told not to get in the way. Newt seemed alright. He was a few years older – Harry vaguely recognised him, and thought he'd maybe been in Percy's year or the year above. But he'd spent so much time out of Hogwarts, exploring and finding new magical creatures with his dad that Harry had only seen him two or three times. But Harry thought that he was perfectly suited to Luna.

In a few minutes, they were ready to go in. Hermione was at the back of the line, with her bemused-looking father. Harry walked up and took Eliana's arm, smiling down at her. She looked beautiful in a dress of deep purple, her hair up in an elegant bun. She smiled back, mesmerising him for a second, before they had to straighten as the doors were opening.

The start of the ceremony passed without an issue. At first Harry thought Ron had left, but as Harry took his place slightly to the side of the dais, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron enter through a side door and take his place in a corner. He kept half an eye on him, his hand close to his pocket in case he needed to Silence him. And the rest of the time Harry spent making sure Hermione was okay. She looked impressively steady, looking straight at Draco. And Harry smiled at that.

However, as the minister was about to ask for their vows, something did happen. As he said: 'Do you, Draco Lucius,' the double doors opened. Well, they didn't exactly open. They exploded off their hinges, flying in shattered splinters out into the Ceremony Room. Screams filled the room as people ducked to avoid the spikes of wood. Several were unlucky and there were even louder screeches as they fell. But even by this, in fact almost as the doors exploded, Harry was halfway down the aisle with his wand out in front of him.

He was still out of range of the splinters, but several of the smaller ones still embedded themselves in his arms and chest. He ignored the pain, striding over the debris to face whatever was behind those doors. He almost knew who it was, and was not surprised when ten or so Death Eaters appeared out of the shadows. They were fully attired in cloaks and masks, and all had there wands out.

'Harry!' screamed several people as Harry threw curses at the front three. Two shielded themselves but one was too slow and fell back, wrapped in unbreakable ropes that completely immobilised him. Anyway, Dean Thomas kicked him in the head when he tried to struggle and he lay still, dazed. Seamus then had to pull Dean down behind the bench to avoid a curse from one of the back Death Eaters.

'What do you want?' yelled Harry. To his surprise, the lead Death Eater did not curse him, and Harry thought he saw the hint of a smile behind the skull shaped mask. The other Death Eaters stopped, fanning out slightly.

'Not much,' said the lead Death Eater. 'Chaos, destruction. Perhaps some death.'

'Why, what's the point?' replied Harry, still with his wand out. 'We can easily defeat you! You'll just be arrested.'

'Well, maybe. But there are a few of us, and tell me, how many people do you think we can kill before you tie us all up in those fancy ropes of yours?'

'Yaxley. I know that's you!' cried Draco from behind Harry. The lead Death Eater, presumably Yaxley, smiled even more.

'Ah, hello Draco. You little traitor. I will take particular happiness in cutting your traitorous, sweaty little hands off,' said Yaxley. He threw a curse over Harry's shoulder at Draco, but Draco dodged it, grabbing Hermione and dragging her out the way at the same time. He pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes and looked around. All-out war had broken out in those brief few seconds. Caleb had run forward to help Harry, and other people were trying to fight but it was difficult as they were all trapped in by each other, and so had to fire spells over people's heads.

'Stay here, Hermione!' cried Draco, before running forward to help. It was a chaotic scrum of Death Eaters and wedding guests. Hermione took a step forward but nearly tripped over her skirt and heels, so kicked off the shoes and hitched up her skirt. But she had no wand. Cursing the lack of pockets in a wedding dress, she ran over to the thirteen-year-old Gabrielle Delacour and snatched up her wand. It felt too light and flimsy for her tastes, but she managed to Stupify a Death Eater with some effort.

She threw a few more spells, but then one hit her in the shoulder and sent her flying back into a pillar, and she felt her collarbone crunch horribly. She lay there, dazed, for a moment, but then the image of her parents appeared in her mind – as it invariably does when you're hurt – and panic filled her. Most of the audience had wands or parents to protect them. But _her_ parents were Muggles – the only Muggles, and no one would think to look after them.

Struggling to her feet, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she stood and looked around. And she felt horror fill her as she was faced with the sight of her father standing in front of Yaxley. Her wand had rolled a few metres away, too far to get in time, and it seemed no one else but her and her mother – who was also staring in horror – had noticed.

'No one tries to ruin my daughter's wedding!' roared David Granger, as he fought Yaxley with the only weapon he knew – his fists. He struck Yaxley, hard, and the Death Eater stumbled backwards, one hand covering a smashed nose, blood dribbling out from between his fingers. But the other hand was still holding tight to his wand, and his lips were already forming the words. However, before he could, a blond figure stepped forward in front of Mr Granger, cast a temporary Shield Bubble Charm on him, before spinning around and Stupifying Yaxley.

Hermione burst into tears in relief as Draco double-checked that Yaxley was Stupified, before hurrying to get her father to safety. He cast a stronger Shield Bubble Charm on both her mother and father, and was about to rejoin the fight when he found Hermione jumping into his arms, sobbing her eyes out. He was surprised but hugged her as she bawled into his shoulder.

'Hey – hey it's okay, they're safe!' he said, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

'I know!' she cried. 'Thank you!'

'No problem. Um… Hermione? This is nice, but I feel a bit bad not fighting,' he said awkwardly. She jumped back, hiccupping slightly but smiling through the tears, and he grinned at her. 'See you in a moment.'

It seemed as if the battle – although it was more of a skirmish – was won. Over half the Death Eaters were captured, and lay like overgrown, subdued slugs against the wall, all tied up in their ropes. Yaxley was included in the number. He lay, glaring dully at them all, his mask hanging off his face and blood dribbling down into his mouth. The remaining few Death Eaters were almost back to back, retreating out the room. They stepped out the room and turned to run – although several Law Enforcement Teams were appearing – and Harry, Draco, Caleb and Bill, the main fighters, shot their last few spells. Caleb turned back to face the room, a triumphant grin on his face, one arm already raised.

But one Death Eater, who'd lost his mask and looked like barely more than a boy, turned back as they started to run. He saw his captured comrades and his face was masked with fury. Jabbing his wand violently, he threw a curse straight into Caleb's back, yelling '_Sectumsempra!_' Caleb's smile turned to shock as he was thrown off his feet, and he fell hard on one of the pews, crumpling onto it before flopping to the floor.

Eliana's heart-wrenching scream filled the room, and no one could stop her as she ran over. Ginny was close on her heels, and the two women knelt, sobbing, on the floor around him. The other guests seemed to be frozen, staring in shock at the growing pool of blood on the floor. Hermione rushed over and started trying to help heal him. He was alive, she could see his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. But the spell had ripped a gash from Caleb's right hip to just below his ribcage, and it looked deep. Suddenly her mind was blank of spells.

'Vulnera Sanentur,' said an urgent voice behind them. Hermione looked around and saw, to her surprise, Ron standing there. He shoved Caleb's dropped wand into her hand. 'Vulnera Sanentur, use it! I saw Madame Pomfrey use it in the Battle of Hogwarts for wounds, it works!'

'O-Okay! _Vulnera Sanentur_,' said Hermione, trying to keep her voice steady. Caleb groaned slightly, but the wound barely slowed bleeding. She knew that much more blood loss would result in death by itself, so she tried again. '_Vulnera Sanentur_!' To her intense relief, the wound closed slightly, so it clotted and started to knit together. She tried once more to make it look a few days old, knitted together but still pink and tender looking. There was a pause, and for a horrible moment she thought maybe she'd been too late, that Caleb had died.

But then he gave a shallow, rasping breath, and his eyes cracked open, his fingers twitching slightly. Eliana grabbed his hand, sobbing even harder, and Ginny hugged Hermione. But Eliana then jumped up and ran to hug Ron. He looked surprised and patted her back awkwardly. 'Thank you!'

'Erm … it's okay. Glad to help, you know.'

Slowly, everyone started to move. Those who were hurt, either from spells or from the exploding doors, received medical attention. Mercifully, no one had died, although a couple of people were hysterically sobbing, and there were some screeches as inches-long splinters were extracted from people's backs. Hermione stayed by Caleb for a while, making sure he was okay and didn't try to sit up, but then Ginny told her that she was fine watching him, and Hermione stood up to help others.

Suddenly Draco was by her side, holding out a hand to her. 'Nicely done, Hermione,' he said, smiling. 'It feels strange to say, but shall we finish our vows? I feel we've been rather interrupted.' Hermione returned the smile, and put her hand into his. Smiling wider, he led her through the carnage up the aisle to her dais. And there, with her hair falling out of its formerly elegant bun, bloodstains covering her ivory dress and hands, and makeup smeared on her face, she made vows of marriage to the man she used to hate.

**Ha ha! Bet you weren't expecting **_**that**_** at a wedding ceremony. Although, now I say it, a similar thing did happen at Bill and Fleur's. Almost becoming a tradition! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry there was a bit of a gap between this one and the last. I had these exams – Mock GCSEs, for anyone who knows the English Academic System, and so I haven't had much time. But I only have Art tomorrow, and so decided to take the evening off! I indulged in a good bit of writing and a Game of Thrones episode. **_**So **_**much revision! **

**As ever, if you want to review that would be much appreciated. You probably guessed that next chapter is the honeymoons … *wink wink nudge nudge*. What I was wondering is whether you want all three honeymoons, snippets from each, and primarily, how do you want any smut? And if so, should I put warnings, italics, an overview at the end so people don't actually have to read the chapter? If you have any views, please put it in a review! Thank you! xx**


	6. Honeymoon

**Sorry about the wait again, life is just a bit busy, but I'm writing in whatever small moment I can (like right now, when I should supposedly be writing up Drama Notes) and I have managed to finish the chapter. Bit shorter than the last two and I'm afraid it's slightly … smutty. Still it was fun writing it *wink wink nudge nudge* and I hope you enjoy it at least. **

**Oh and a bit of a negative note. I said in the early chapters that I want constructive criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE. That doesn't mean I'm completely open to mindless bile and hate that some of you readers seem to store up. I know 99% of you are all absolutely lovely fabulous beings, but please could there be less mindless hate? I have a pretty thick skin and I love pointers about where to go in the story, but receiving flames and hate doesn't exactly make my day. **

**That's all, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Honeymoon**

Hermione opened her eyes as their feet hit solid ground again. Her face was pressed into Draco's chest – he had insisted on being the one Apparating – with his muscular arms wrapped around her. She could smell his delicious cologne. There was a pause, and then they stepped away from each other, turning to look at where they were. Hermione loved it instantly.

An old Italian villa, built of reddish-gold stone on a hill above the sea. A tiled terrace looked down the hillside, and behind the house a pool and hot tub was just visible. It was hot and dry, but the house was surrounded on two and a half sides by tall trees that offered shade in the heat of the day, while letting the sunrise and sunset be visible. The house itself was only two floors, but with a small, three-storey tower at one end. It had large windows with shutters, a tiled roof and vines covering half its face.

'It belongs to the Zabini family,' said Draco, breaking the silence. 'Blaise said I could borrow it for the week. I've stayed here a couple of times, it's where him and his mother and sisters come to … escape, I guess.' Hermione could understand that. It was very quiet and peaceful. Draco held out his hand to her. 'Shall we go inside?'

The interior was as lovely as the exterior. The downstairs was open-plan, with a large, airy kitchen-diner that opened onto the terrace with huge glass doors. Then three steps led down to the sitting room-conservatory, which looked out on the pool and garden. It was comfortable while staying cool, with light colours and fabrics, but there was a wood burning stove against the wall for any chilly evenings. She also noticed the well-stocked bookcase in the corner, and the huge chair filled with cushions and obviously made for reading in.

There were four bedrooms upstairs, but Hermione and Draco only went into the Master Bedroom. A large, four-poster bed with light, gauzy curtains and thin silky sheets, white plaster walls, smooth wood floors, a large wardrobe and vanity table. There were two windows that had shutters that shut out most of the light, except small cut-out shapes that cast pretty patterns on the floor. There was an en-suite with a shower, sink and toilet, and the main bathroom had a large bathtub as well.

'It's perfect, Draco,' Hermione said softly, turning away from the window to smile at him. He looked back with a shy smile that was unusual but not odd on his normally arrogant face. He indicated to the two suitcases by the wardrobe.

'Shall we see what they've packed us?' he asked apprehensively. Eliana and Ginny had packed for Hermione, and she guessed Blaise and maybe Theo Nott had done Draco's. Hermione laid hers down flat on the floor, and sat down cross-legged in front of it, unzipping it. She reached inside, and to her horror her hand grabbed what felt like scrappy pieces of silk. It was a bundle of skimpy underwear – miniscule thongs and lacy corsets and bras. Her mouth dropped open in horror and she hurriedly looked further into the case, hoping Draco hadn't seen any of that. To her relief, most of the case was filled with toiletries, accessories and light summer clothes. She pulled out a dress and held it up to show Draco.

'I'm going to go change into this,' she said awkwardly. He looked up from the collection of trunks he'd been packed (of varying size) and nodded. She grabbed the toiletries bag as well and hurried into the bathroom. She'd changed out of the ruined wedding dress, of course, but the top and jeans felt hot and sticky in the afternoon sun, and it was a relief to peel it all off. She freshened herself up a bit, pulled on the dress and arranged it so it looked right, before taming her hair slightly and checking over her makeup.

Then she carefully laid out her toiletries in one side of the bathroom cabinet, ordering them on different shelves for different uses – hair and brushes on one, makeup on another, lotion and moisturizers on a third. And then she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to calm her thumping heart. She knew what was going to happen tonight. It wasn't at all how she had imagined it would be, especially as this was her … first time. She bit her lip, staring nervously at her reflection. Oddly, she didn't mind about it being Draco Malfoy. In fact, she felt something close to happiness, although it was such a foreign feeling in relation to the person that she had trouble identifying it. And it did feel better knowing and understanding that she and Ron weren't right for each other. At least he hadn't been her first. She took some deep, steadying breaths, waited until her heartbeat was somewhere close to normal, and stepped out of the bathroom.

By this time Draco had changed out of his wool jumper and jeans into a cotton shirt and trousers. His feet were bare, and he was unpacking his clothes. He looked up as she walked in, and smiled. 'You look nice.' He stepped away from the wardrobe and cases as she went near. They stared at each other for a second, and then he lowered his head and kissed her gently, but firmly. And she kissed back. His hands moved to rest lightly on the small of her back as they kissed.

They broke contact and without a word he took her hand, leading her back downstairs. They found the fridge fully stocked with cheeses, cold meats, fruit, vegetables, juices and wines. Draco create a dinner of sliced melon, ham and salami, cheese and bread, with a glass of white wine each, while Hermione sat on the countertop and set out the foods he gave her. They ate it in the kitchen, not in an awkward silence, but a more companionable one. That and the food was so delicious there wasn't time to talk between mouthfuls.

As Hermione finished off her glass of wine, Draco put the plates in the sink, and they kissed again. This time Draco's tongue slipped into her mouth, and she welcomed it, playing against it slightly with hers. Her hands tangled in his soft blonde hair, and his hands pressed her against him, holding her just above the curve of her bum. Then he pulled away, and whispered softly: 'If you don't want to do this tonight, we don't have to. I will wait.'

In answer, she just kissed his lips again, and he swept her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and laying her down gently on the bed. He shut the shutters and the door, and crawled onto the bed, kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone. She kissed him back and moaned when his soft lips touched a sensitive spot under her chin. He smiled and kissed it again, harder, making her moan more. Her hands moved to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, trying to pull it off him. He leant back on his knees to help, throwing it off onto the floor. Her hands traced over the lightly toned muscles, moving slowly down to the waistband of his trousers.

He just bent and kissed the soft rise of her chest, just above the neckline of the dress. He decided there was too much material and pulled the dress off her, throwing it so it landed near his shirt. Her body was beautiful. Breasts held by a plain white bra that was somehow more flattering than any amount of lace and ribbon could be, curving hips and matching white pants. He pressed his lips against her breasts, and then against her bellybutton, his tongue flicking out and making her moan, and then just above the band of her knickers.

'Draco,' she groaned, and he smiled, moving to kiss her lips again. Her hands hurriedly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off him, leaving him in just a pair of black boxer-briefs. Her hands felt over his toned buttocks and pulled him closer to her, so they were pressing against each other. She kissed his jawbone, and then neck and then collarbone, suckling slightly. He was already hard – just the vision of her had him up. Her hands felt the tent of his boxers and she giggled, peeling them off him. But he wasn't going to let her get through so quickly.

His hands skilfully unclipped her bra and then his hands cupped her soft, supple breasts, his nose nuzzling them a little before he kissed one, his right hand playing with the other. She moaned harder than ever, her legs pulling him down on top of her, and he swapped over, suckling the other one. 'Draco!' she groaned. 'P-Please!'

'This is going to be perfect for you, beautiful,' he murmured. His hands slowly slid her white knickers off her, taking care to let his thumbs brush lightly over her sex, making her moan a little more. And then a long, slender index finger traced delicately around her already damp entrance, his thumb touching her clit lightly. Hermione gasped, her breath coming in short pants. She was soaking wet and aching for him.

'Please Draco!'

He loved it when she called his name in that voice. He stroked around between her legs a little more, so she was utterly desperate for him. He pulled her close to him, so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he bent to kiss her neck again as he pressed his tip gently against her entrance. She moaned in reply, and he pushed slowly into her. She gasped and cried out a little, and he froze, terrified that he'd hurt her.

'No, go on!' she cried, and he pushed deeper into her, and her legs tightened to pull him as deep as he could go. He groaned, feeling her tight walls around him, and thrust deeply, making her cry out in joy and delight each time. He could have come any time, but he wanted her to come first. And she did – shuddering and clenching around him as she groaned in ecstasy. He covered her with light kisses, and came soon after, filling her with his seed. And then he slowly withdrew, and Hermione pouted slightly at the loss of contact. But he gathered her in his arms and she lay with her head on his chest, his arm around her and her hand, in a loose fist, on his ribs. And together, they drifted off to sleep.

OOO

Ginny turned to smile at Caleb. 'Put that _down_, Mr Teagan!' Caleb rolled his eyes and put the case down, but ran up behind her and grabbed her round the waist. 'Hey!'

'What, Mrs Teagan?' Ginny smirked and pushed him away. 'Do you like the place, by the way?' Ginny glanced around, a smile playing about her lips. She was reluctant to admit it, but she did. It was as good as the apartment back in London, but in a different, more unusual and special way. It was a penthouse apartment, a proper one, with floor-to-ceiling glass windows across one wall that looked out on intercity Paris. A thousand or more lights glittered across the landscape, and in the right hand corner the delicate-looking Eiffel Tower stood, the prize decoration on a glorious cake.

The apartment had a balcony, which had just enough width for a table and two chairs to eat at. You could do that or you could just lean over the side and watch the people drift by. The apartment itself was mainly one room, with a comfortable, modern sitting room area, which had squashy, utterly plump sofas and chairs, and a widescreen TV – Ginny had no idea how to work it, but as Caleb had one in the flat back home, she guessed he'd work it out. There was a kitchenette, fitted out with the most modern-looking of Muggle appliances, and a dining table for two or four. There were three doors, one going to a bathroom and the other two to bedrooms. Ginny guessed they wouldn't even look in the smaller bedroom.

'Paris … I wouldn't have thought of it … but it is a perfect place. How did you know I've always wanted to come here?' she asked, turning to face him, hands on her hips. 'Did you ask Hermione? Or Harry?'

'No,' Caleb smirked. 'A lucky guess. And I've been a couple of times, as well. In fact, I know that down there,' he pointed down to the corner of the street. 'Is an amazing bakery – well, "patisserie", which has this croissant recipe. It's a Muggle shop, but if I didn't know better I'd say magic was involved.'

'Trust you to think of your stomach!' laughed Ginny. 'We can go explore tomorrow.'

'Don't you want to do anything else?' asked Caleb, so suggestively she had to laugh.

'Caleb, your back was torn open by a Dark Curse only a few hours ago. I'm afraid sex will have to wait, I'm not having you reinjuring yourself. I mean, what would we say at the St Mungo's Help Desk? Yes, my new husband re-gashed himself in unavoidable coitus. No, even with magic healing, you're going to have to wait a few days until the gash heals.'

He pouted like a child and sat down on a barstool, which were by the kitchen. 'That's so not fair!'

'I'm waiting too!' Ginny went over to the … fridge, she thought it was called, although it was such a weird word, she didn't see why they had to call what was pretty much a Cool Cupboard that. She opened it and found the lovely apartment-owner had stocked it with food and beer. She pulled out two Fosters and passed one over to Caleb. 'And we've waited a few days anyway, so we can wait some more.' Caleb scowled and rolled his eyes at the ceiling, cracked open the beer and taking a sip.

'So you know about Muggle beer?' he asked, changing the conversation away from the frustrating.

'Of course. Just because I spent six years locked up in a boarding school in Scotland doesn't mean I don't know anything. In fact, I have quite an extensive knowledge of both Muggle and Wizard alcohols,' said Ginny, taking a mouthful of beer. It tasted unavoidably bad, but she swallowed it anyway. She'd drunk enough of it at parties.

'Well aren't you the bad girl!' Caleb took a sip and then paused. 'Only six years? You have to go back for another?'

'I don't have to, it's optional. And I don't know if I want to,' said Ginny, sitting down on a barstool next to him. 'It would feel weird. Especially as I'm married now.' It was weird, getting her mouth around those three words, "I'm married now". She shook her head and took another sip of the beer. It was tasting slightly better now.

'Ginny, I don't want you missing out on a year of education just because of some retarded Law and me. This could affect the rest of your life!' cried Caleb, looking utterly serious. 'We're going to work out how to go about it, okay? Maybe you can study out of school or something, or we can go long-distance.'

'Long-distance isn't going to work if I get pregnant, which the Ministry is hoping will happen soon,' said Ginny dryly. Caleb opened his mouth to retort, and she raised a placating hand. 'I'll Owl Professor McGonagall when we get back home, okay? But I'm surprised. Don't you want to keep me around?'

Caleb sighed. 'Yes, of course. But I don't want you getting to forty and being all "it's your fault I spent the last twenty years having babies and nothing else" and it being all difficult.' He crossed his arms and frowned stubbornly at her, but she just smiled back at him.

'Alright, I understand. Thank you.'

OOO

Hermione blinked open her eyes slowly. It was early morning. She was still lying against Draco, her head on his chest, her fingers splayed out loosely across his ribs and one leg across his. His arm was around her. The shutters were still closed and the light was dim, but she saw he was awake – silver-grey showing through the white lashes. He looked down at her and one corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile.

'Morning,' he murmured huskily. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest more, pretending to be asleep. He lightly tickled her side and she giggled, squirming slightly and opening her eyes to slap him gently. He chuckled, tickling her harder, and pushed him away, sitting up and wrapping the silk sheet around her.

'Have you been awake long?' she asked.

'Few minutes. I was just … thinking.

'About what?' she asked, quirking an eyebrow. He shrugged, stretching his arms out to the side, his muscles rippling slightly.

'Just … how weird this is. I mean not in a bad way, of course. How amazing it is. That we're married, and that I feel it's a good thing.'

Hermione sat up straighter, shaking her hair off her face. 'You think it's _weird_? What do you mean, that _I'm_-'

'Hermione, Hermione calm down! Did you not listen to what I said?' he said hastily, holding up a hand. She stopped, mouth open slightly. 'I was saying it was a _good _thing. Not bad. Not bad at all. Just … different. You know?'

Hermione nodded and smiled a little as she said: 'Yes, of course. Sorry, Draco. I just … I'm a bit on edge, you know? Because of the wedding, and how different this is. But I think it's good as well. Honestly I do.' Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, gently but firmly kissing her lips. Hermione kissed him for a bit, but then pulled away slightly. 'Can we go get breakfast? I'm hungry.'

OOO

Harry stumbled slightly as his feet hit the ground. He fell forward, his hand still holding onto Eliana's, and fell over, somehow managing it so she fell on top of him and wasn't thrown onto the unforgiving paved ground. 'Sorry.' She just giggled, shaking her head and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. 'No, honestly I'm sorry. Are you okay?' He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

'I'm _fine_, Harry,' she pushed down on the paving stones and stood up, brushing herself off. He rolled over and jumped to his feet before she offered him her hand. He had to seem at least a little manly, and not needing help from a girl two-thirds of his size. Eliana was already skipping up to the house, and Harry followed, looking around him. The villa was as good as he had thought it would be. All ivory stone and terracotta tiles, with an oval pool and hot tub for two. There were loungers and a small patio with a table to eat at. And best of all, because it was a Wizarding villa, it had been charmed so there weren't any wasps or stinging and biting insects, but the garden was in full bloom.

Eliana was already inside. It was cool and dim, despite the mid-afternoon heat, especially on the ground floor. The marble hallway floor felt wonderful as they kicked their sandals off. The kitchen and dining room led off to the left, sitting room to the right, and up the curving wood staircase Harry guessed there were the bedrooms and bathroom. Eliana turned to him, her hair flicking round in a wave of curling gold.

'Wait here!' she skipped up the stairs, and Harry was left in the hallway. He looked around, but as he stepped over to examine an ancient-looking vase, Eliana appeared on the upstairs landing, which looked down over the hallway. She was dressed in a blue and turquoise bikini with threads of silver, and chucked a pair of swimming trunks down onto him.

'What?' he pulled the trunks off his head and looked up at her, slightly confused.

'There's a _pool_, silly!' she ran down the stairs two at a time as he hurriedly pulled off his t-shirt and jeans and boxers and pulled the trunks on, racing out after her. Now he thought about it, his heart was thumping with excitement too. The Dursleys had taught Dudley to swim, but he'd always been forced to sit on the side and watch the other kids playing, until a lifeguard asked why he didn't swim. After that, he was just left at home. But now there was a pool right there, and it was just for them. Eliana was already stepping into the pool, and he jumped in next to her.

She screamed as water splashed her, so he dived underwater and kicked over so he was next to her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her in, so she yelled and beat his back before wriggling out and pulling him under as well. He resurfaced, coughing and blinking, and suddenly realised his glasses were still on. He quickly pulled them off and put them on the side, but by then Eliana was clambering on his back. He laughed, and paused for a second, before just dropping underwater. They were both submerged in the deep end and came up together, spitting out water and laughing like children. Harry swam over to wrap his arms around Eliana and kiss her on the cheek. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

They played together in the pool for a surprising amount of time, before sitting on the side together. 'Shall I go get us some drinks?' asked Harry, jumping to his feet and disappearing into the villa. He had learnt to do almost every domestic duty for the Dursleys, and that included making cocktails for their parties. He quickly found some rum, lime and lemon juice, crushed ice and sugar, and put it all together in two glasses with an umbrella and slice of lime each.

When he went back out, the sun was starting to set, and Eliana had turned on the hot tub. She was just stepping into it, and smiled as he put the drinks down on the side and climbed in after her. 'Impressive, husband.' He grinned and kissed her neck, making her laugh huskily, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her neck again, and reached around to pull the string of her bikini top.

They had had sex before, unable to wait between the wedding and the honeymoon. But this time was different. They were married, and on their honeymoon, and it was beautiful. Eliana helped slip off the bikini top, and trailed kisses down Harry's bare chest. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her neck and collarbone, and ran his hands lightly down to her waist. He felt over her bum, and then slipped his hands inside her bikini bottoms, lightly feeling and making her moan. As a retort she slipped her hand into his trunks and gently stroked him, making him instantly hard.

'Harry,' she murmured huskily. 'I want you. _Please_.' He didn't need any more encouragement. With one quick movement he pulled off her bikini bottoms as she pulled off his trunks, letting them float away in the water. And then he penetrated her, making her cry out in ecstasy, and they moved together, Eliana wrapping her arms around his waist and them both moaning each other's names until they came in a glorious shuddering and groaning, kissing each other furiously and falling back into the water.

The glasses of mojito sat forgotten, the ice slowly melting and condensation forming on the glass.

**So, a little smut eh? You liked it dintcha ;)**

**Reviews are welcome, as ever, but please mind my earlier note and keep all mindless douchebagginess please! Thank you so much for all the non-douchebaggy reviews, and hope you have had a FABULOUS Tuesday! If you were next to me, I would give you a hug xxx**


	7. Work

**Hey y'all, how've you been? All good? None of you been hit by a blimp? Fantastic! So, here is the chapter. It is hinting at the futures of the characters, although that doesn't mean there won't be changes or unexpected twists! Anyway, hope you enjoy it. **

**Work**

Harry's arm held tight to Eliana's waist as the Portkey jerked them up into space for a few dizzying seconds, before they fell with a thud back into their apartment, managing to get near enough to the sofa so they collapsed onto it instead of the hard wooden floor. They dropped their cases as they fell and ended up sprawled across the sagging sofa, laughing slightly. As they caught their breath, an owl swooped through an open skylight and dropped a note upon Harry's head.

'Ouch!' he winced at the sharp edge of the envelope and scowled up at the owl. But the bird did not seem in the mood for apologies, and after a brief struggle flew out the skylight again and disappeared. Harry and Eliana turned to look at each other in confusion. 'Who wants to talk to me thirty seconds after our honeymoon?'

'I can hazard a guess, but open the note, I want to see,' said Eliana impatiently, retrieving it from under the sofa cushion where it had slipped and handing it to Harry. He immediately recognised the dark blue wax and unique "Minister for Magic" seal, and opened it with a slight sense of foreboding. Nothing this urgent could be very good.

But there were only a couple of lines of clear, elegant script. At Eliana's prod he read it out loud. '_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter _ - Merlin, that's weird! Sorry – _I request a meeting with both of you to discuss ideas for your futures. If able, come to the Ministry at three o'clock today, and you will be shown straight to my office, sincerely, Minister Shacklebolt_. Well, that's not vague at all!' Harry finished sarcastically, crumpling up the note and lobbing it into the nearby bin. 'He sounded like a Careers Advisor.'

'Did you get the note too?' they both jumped as a door behind them opened and Caleb and Ginny came out, Ginny holding an identical note to theirs.

'Didn't realise you were back,' said Harry, sitting up slightly and turning to face them.

'Arrived about half an hour before you,' said Ginny. 'And is your note asking for a meeting today with Kingsley? Ours is too. And before you give us that look, we were sitting on the bed and _talking_, so wipe the smirk off your face Potter.' Harry struggled to straighten his face but at Ginny's fierce look did so hurriedly.

Harry felt his pocket heat up and vibrate, and pulled out his CCT – a message from Hermione was neatly etched across the screen: "_Did you get a note too? Draco and I did_". He quickly scrawled back a reply: "_**Yes – And Ginny and Caleb too. Three o'clock at the Ministry?"**_Hermione sent an affirmative and he slipped the tablet back into his pocket. The other three were talking over him.

'Well, it's eleven now, so we've got a few hours to unpack and have lunch before we need to go,' said Caleb, checking his watch.

'And I'm probably going to change my clothes,' said Eliana. 'I feel a white cotton dress with gladiator sandals doesn't really fit with the drizzle outside. That and it's _bloody_ cold. Isn't it supposed to be August?'

'Emphasis on supposed, dear sister,' said Caleb, wandering over to the fridge to pull together some sort of lunch. Mercifully, Mrs Weasley had filled the fridge before they came home.

OOO

Four hours later, and the six of them were lined up in Kingsley's office. Harry had the distinct feeling of being in trouble, and was stoically trying not to catch Ginny's eye, knowing they'd both just burst out giggling if they did. The three men had chivalrously given the three chairs to their new wives, and were now stood behind them in a line. Kingsley glanced over them all, and in the pause reached over and opened a file.

'Do you know why I called you here?' the feeling of bad behaviour increased and Harry had to bite his lip, hard. 'It's not something _you've_ done, so stop looking like a bunch of naughty schoolchildren. It's another problem I have. We have. The Ministry has.'

'What is it, sir?' asked Caleb.

'I'm sorry to bring you into this so soon, we wanted to give you some time to … "settle in". But we need your help, urgently, if you'll give it. See, the Death Eaters – they haven't disbanded.'

'We know,' said Draco. 'Half a dozen appeared at mine and Hermione's wedding.'

Kingsley looked up sharply, and the two men gave each other a long look. Finally Kingsley spoke. 'Yes. We're sorry about that. The security … well, let's just say it wasn't sufficient. I should have checked it myself, but foolishly I left it to the Head of the Law Enforcement Patrol. I'm afraid he doesn't have such a spacious office anymore. But onto the reason why you're all here. When the War ended, we all thought the Death Eaters were done for. Around half were dead or captured, and we thought the other half would give themselves up saying they'd be Imperiused or blackmailed, be captured or just disappear and never be seen again. But not so. The main Death Eaters who were not captured or killed have started creating rebel and terrorist groups against us. There are between a dozen and fifteen at the moment. I'd say the five that pose the most danger are: Obsidian Blades, Demon Eye, Knights of Perjury, Bloodied Hands and the Mjollnir. The group that attacked your wedding were the Mjollnir. Sadly, because only one leader was captured, they are still active, although I don't think they'll attack for quite a while.'

'Who is the other leader?' asked Hermione.

'Thorfinn Rowle. He avoided arrest, disappearing soon after the Battle of Hogwarts ended. I have files for each of you on the groups. My request is that you join the Ministry in fighting them. You six are some of the strongest young witches and wizards in the country, and if you would join us that would make a significant change in our chances of defeating them. Of course we are not forcing you. If you do not want to fight then we will in no way pressure you. We do not want unwilling fighters.'

'Minister,' said Draco slowly. 'I want to fight against these groups, of course. But I don't think the other Aurors would be very happy with me joining them. I mean I dropped out of Hogwarts and half a year ago was chin deep in the Dark Side. I imagine if I walked into the Auror Office tomorrow there'd be a full-scale riot.'

'This has been considered, Mr Malfoy. There are similar cases of unsuitability for the Aurors. So I and some other leading Aurors have created a new Force, the Pugnavis. It is similar to the Aurors, but accepts anyone on the side of the Light, regardless of background or schooling, as long as you can fight well and have a modicum of bravery, and so there is less red tape and media around it. They also specifically attack ex-Death Eaters. If you wish to fight, you can join them. Anyone can,' he said, addressing the last part to the other five. 'But you can also join the Aurors, as long as you pass the Fitness, Duelling, Healing and Spywork Exams. A fair bit of the regulations have gone out the window since the War. Now, I don't want any quick decisions and for you to then back out later once we've trained you up and got you ready. Go think and talk about it, and Owl your answers to William Finnemore. He is the new Head of the Auror Office and also one of the founders of the Pugnavis.'

They all nodded and politely left, walking in silence down to the Lifts and getting in one together. Ginny spoke first. 'Shall we head back to the flat, have some tea and chat about it?' There was a general murmur of assent and then little more conversation until they left the Ministry. There was too much to think about, and Hermione and Caleb were flicking through their files. They walked in a group back through the Ministry to the Floo Fires, turning a few heads as they went.

Eliana went back through first, and by the time Draco brought up the rear the kettle was boiling and there were six mugs and a pot with teabags set out on the counter. They all settled themselves on the sofa and chairs (Caleb on a beanbag and Ginny up in the hammock) and waited for Eliana to pass out the tea before starting.

'Anyone got something to start with?' asked Harry.

'Well, I'm not joining either the Pugnavis or the Aurors,' said Hermione decisively. When they all turned to look at her in surprise she said hurriedly: 'I knew they'd ask it, and I'd already decided, really. I did more than enough fighting last year, and it's not really my thing anyway. I think I'm going to ask Kingsley for a job in the Office of Law and Evidence – you know, compiling cases against the Death Eaters and sending them to Azkaban and all. I'm more suited to a desk job.' She went slightly red and sipped her tea, wincing as it burnt her tongue. Draco put an arm around her shoulders.

'I don't know,' said Eliana. 'I mean I'd like to fight.'

'But?' supplied Caleb, nabbing a biscuit off the plate she'd set out.

'But I've never really done this stuff before. Fighting and all that. We did a bit during the War, but that was more "whenever we met Death Eaters we'd give them a good beating and then leg it". Nothing organised.'

'I know what you mean,' said Ginny. 'I'd feel weird among all these experienced fighters. Anyway, I want to go back to Hogwarts.' They all stared at her, askance, and she blushed, remembering Caleb was the only one that knew about it. 'Caleb and I talked it over in Paris, and we think it's the right decision.'

'But won't you have to spend a year apart?' asked Eliana.

'I Owled McGonagall about it, and she says I can Floo to Hogwarts for lessons and live back here. It'll be like Muggle college – and Seventh Years have so many free periods most of my time will be private study anyway.'

'You know that no one will refuse you a job?' said Harry.

'I know that!' cried Ginny, slightly frustrated. 'But I don't want to live my life feeling like just because of this Contract and the War I've been coasting it. I want to _work_ for success. And I know you all have, but all I did was rebel against teachers a bit and then disobey my parents and fight some Death Eaters for about half an hour!'

'You did a lot more than that, Ginny,' said Hermione.

'But nowhere near as much as you, and yes other people may give me jobs because of my name but I don't want that.'

'Well if you're going back, I might come with you,' said Hermione. 'It'd be nice to have a normal year at Hogwarts. I can join the Office of Law and Evidence after that.'

'You all probably know what I'm going to say,' said Harry. 'I want to join the Aurors. It's the only career I've ever thought about, and I think it's the right thing to do. It would have made my parents proud, as well.'

'I think I will as well,' said Eliana. Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise, and she scowled at them all. 'What, you think because I have blonde hair and blue eyes I cry whenever I break a nail? No, I want to fight. I was scared of joining the Aurors, but now I think it's what I want to do. The Pugnavis sounds great, but I don't want to spend my entire time fighting, and the detective side of the Aurors sounds interesting.' Harry smiled at her. The fact that they'd be working together was the unspoken subtext and benefit.

'I'm going for the Pugnavis,' said Caleb firmly. He looked over at Draco, who was sprawled in an armchair, long legs stretching out. 'I guess you are too?' Draco nodded, smiling a little, and Caleb looked reassured. 'I would join the Aurors but … I dunno. Red tape and big corporations aren't really my thing.'

'And you want to spend your time duelling,' said Eliana slyly, and he stretched out a leg to kick her gently, making her laugh. 'We should send our reply, if we've decided. No point in waiting.' She jumped up and went over to the bookcase, coming back with some parchment and a quill. In her neat handwriting she wrote: _Dear Mr William Finnemore, we are writing to inform you that Harry and Eliana Potter would like to apply to join the Aurors. Caleb Teagan and Draco Malfoy wish to join the Pugnavis, while Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter decline both offers. We hope that this is acceptable and to receive your reply soon. Hope you are well, sincerely those mentioned above._ She folded it and went over to one of the skylights, opening it and reaching out her arm to an owl perched on the roof.

This may seem a tad harsh, to keep owls outside in the English weather, but in fact it was ingenious. Caleb and Eliana had had their owl, Achilles (named for his foot, which he broke in a flying accident and which was now slightly wonky). They didn't want him inside the flat as he would crap and drop feathers everywhere, but they couldn't keep him out in rain, sleet and snow.

So they bought some scrap wood from the local door manufacturer and over a couple of days constructed a basic Owl-House. It had a slanting roof and three walls, one side open but with charms to protect the inside from the elements. There was one long perch that fit two owls comfortably – three at a push – and water and seed troughs. It was slotted behind a chimney and so only visible if you stuck your head out a skylight of the house. As well as Achilles it housed Harry's new owl, a beautiful Tawny named Cleopatra, or Cleo. He hadn't wanted to get a new owl after Hedwig – it would feel like he was just replacing her – but necessity demanded, and Cleopatra had caught his eye as soon he entered the shop with her calm and serene demeanour.

Eliana attached the letter to Achilles' good leg, and with a quick stroke sent him off, before closing the skylight and sitting back down on the sofa next to Harry. The others were quietly discussing plans. Draco was talking at that moment: 'So we need to decorate it still. It's a nice family house – kitchen, dining room, sitting room, you know, and three bedrooms. Hermione and I were thinking light, quite neutral colours – greens, cream, beige, blues.'

'We should come help you decorate,' said Caleb, smiling lazily from his beanbag. 'I mean, we've all got a fair bit of free time. I don't think Kingsley will start us with anything for a couple of weeks, and Hogwarts doesn't start until September. We can have some fun with it.'

OOO

Ginny and Caleb wandered slowly down the track towards the familiar, lopsided old building. Even after it had been rebuilt – Death Eaters had blown up a few rooms during the War, to show how powerless the Weasleys were – it still looked shabby and crooked. But Ginny loved it that way – not for a thousand Galleons would she want her parents to move into some normal, staid stone house with level windows and neatly trimmed flowerbeds. It just wouldn't be _Weasley_.

The door was open, and they stepped in to find the house already full and noisy. It was Sunday, and so most of the family had turned up for a roast dinner and to chat. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, being helped by Charlie (who was due to go back to Romania in a couple of weeks) and Mr Weasley. As they shut the door behind them Harry appeared, and said that others were in the back garden as it was stuffy and hot in the sitting room.

Outside two dining tables had been set out, and people were sat casually around them. Bill and Fleur were there, chatting to Eliana, who was sat beside Andromeda and Teddy. Since the death of Tonks, Lupin and her husband, Mrs Weasley had taken to inviting Andromeda round for lunch and dinner whenever she thought of it. Ron was sat by George, and Ginny noticed how Ron was trying to keep the conversation between them light without being annoying or tasteless. She was surprised and quite impressed with her usually tactless big brother.

'Percy will be round, but he says he has to hand in some paperwork,' explained Bill as Caleb and Ginny sat down at the table. Teddy immediately gurgled and held out his arms to Ginny, so Andromeda handed him to her, but as soon as Harry reappeared with a jug of iced lemonade, Teddy forgot all about either women and whined until Harry took him.

'Merlin, he never wants to be rid of me,' groaned Harry, but Ginny noticed how he settled him comfortably onto his hip and had a content smile on his face as he slid into the seat between Ron and Caleb. Teddy nestled into his chest, and his hair turned dark green, the colour of Harry's jersey.

The conversation continued lightly for a few minutes, until the back door opened and Mrs Weasley appeared holding a huge hunk of roast lamb aloft in front of her, reminding Ginny slightly of the pictures of the sacrifices in Egypt, with the Head Priest holding out the offering to the Gods. She struggled not to smirk. Behind Mrs Weasley came Mr Weasley, holding the potatoes and gravy, and Charlie with the vegetables and sauces.

The food was served out at lightning speed, and all family set into it like ravenous dogs. Teddy was too young to have any, of course, but Harry gave him a small piece of sweet potato to gum, and he sat happily on Harry's knee, slobbering over the morsel.

'Are Hermione and Draco busy, dear?' called Mrs Weasley down the table to Ginny, who hurriedly swallowed a mouthful of roast potato to reply. She noticed that most of the rest of the table was listening for her reply as well. While the Weasleys were trying with every effort to be open and welcoming to Draco, it was still tricky ground concerning relations between them, especially between Ron and Draco.

'Yes, Mr and Mrs Granger invited them round for the afternoon, and Hermione thought it would be good for them and Draco to get to know each other a bit better. There wasn't much time between the announcement of the Law and the wedding ceremony,' she said. Mrs Weasley nodded and everyone went back to her food, and Ginny felt mercifully that she'd explained it fine. Her mother could be downright scary when it came to people missing Sunday dinners.

In fact, Hermione and Draco were having a very similar lunch, except Helen Granger had cooked chicken, not lamb. The four of them were sat around the table in the Grangers' dining room, and Draco was playing the part of respectful and polite son-in-law to a T. He had eaten his first plate of food quickly, and had already asked for a second helping, to the delight of Helen. John Granger and Hermione didn't have huge appetites, and she loved feeding people up.

'This is delicious, Mrs Granger,' said Draco between mouthfuls.

'Please, call me Helen. And it wasn't just me – John did the vegetables and peeled the potatoes.' Draco struggled not to stare, open-mouthed, at the two of them. He'd learnt pretty quickly that Hermione was not one to do all the housework while he sat with a cigar and whisky, and after a few threats and an argument, he was helping around the house. And it was fine. But the idea of a couple his parents' age sharing the household work equally was completely unheard of in his household.

But then, neither of his parents ever even considered helping around the house. It was all done by the troop of house elves that scurried about the place. And although everything was done perfectly and on time, it always had a slightly empty, tasteless feel to it. It was the same with presents – they were always bought by his father's P.A, or his mother on a shopping spree, and while always expensive and impressive-looking, they were never really what he wanted.

He felt almost jealous of Hermione, who had obviously had such a comfortable, happy childhood. Her parents loved her and cared for her, and even though they'd been upset that she'd sent them to Australia, they had understood that she did it for their protection, and respected her decision. He could just imagine the pain Hermione must of felt, having to modify her beloved parents' memories to protect them, and knowing that she might never see them again. The idea of doing that to his mother made his heart ache, and subconsciously he reached under the table and took Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked up and smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand. He was obviously thinking about something, and she casually chattered about her plans for Hogwarts to give him a few minutes peace. A minute or two later, however, he was alert and chatting again, and when Helen stood up to take the plates he jumped up and took them from her. John led him into the kitchen and they started to fill the dishwasher – Draco did not understand how it worked, but followed his father-in-law's lead, and then when John started to wash up grabbed a dishcloth and started drying them.

'Don't worry about putting them away, lad,' said John, smiling knowingly as Draco looked around with a lost expression, wondering where on earth to put the roasting dish. 'Just stack them up on the side and I'll show you where they all go once we're done.' Draco did so, and then when he'd dried the last pan John showed him where they all lived in the cupboards and drawers. 'By the way, lad, you seem nice enough, but I just thought I should say that if you hurt a hair on my daughter's head, I will hurt every fibre in your being. And as a testament to that, I am a dentist and I know how to inflict pain.' Draco didn't really understand what dentistry was, but Hermione said it was to do with teeth and that it used very sharp implements and prongs a lot, so he got the message.

'Yes, sir,' he said seriously. He could tell that John wasn't completely assured, and so decided to take the bull by the horns. 'And sir, I know that you have probably heard from Hermione about my actions in Hogwarts. And I would like to say that up until a few months ago, I was a complete and utter toerag, and I really deserved a good kicking. But I can assure you that I am trying with every ounce of my being to shut down that part of me, and I promise that I will never try to hurt Hermione.'

John nodded, giving Draco a calculating look. 'Alright, son. But don't ever let that bad part of you out, alright? And call me John, not even my students call me sir.' Draco nodded, and the two men went to join Hermione and Helen in the sitting room.

OOO

To their surprise, Finnemore got back to them four days later, on the Tuesday after the weekend. His letter was short and informative, telling the four of them to come to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to take the tests for the Pugnavis and Auror Office. Apparently Harry had almost an automatic place in the Aurors, but Eliana had to prove herself a bit more.

'That's a bit unfair!' exclaimed Harry when he read it.

'No, it isn't,' said Eliana in a placating voice. 'You've done a lot more than me. I don't mind having to test or train a bit more, as long as I get into the Aurors at the end of it. Do you think it will be tough, being in the Aurors?'

'Probably,' said Harry truthfully, as he opened a cupboard and pulled out a packet of Caulder's Cookies (a type of wizarding biscuits, lighter than shortbreads and with chocolate chips). 'As there's a bunch of bastards blowing stuff up. But at least it won't be boring.' She smiled and went over to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away, frowning. 'My lips are covered in crumbs!'

'I know. Tastes _great_,' she kissed him again, and after hurriedly putting his biscuits on the counter he kissed her back, pulling her against him. They probably would have gone a lot further, but with a sigh Eliana reluctantly pulled away. 'If we have to take tests, we should probably get ready for them.' She stepped away but he swept her up over his shoulder. She screamed with laughter, and smacked him on the back as he held her by her arse. He just chuckled and carried her through the flat, dumping her on the bed and climbing on top to kiss her. She looked amazing, sprawled on the bed with her golden curls fanning out like a halo.

'You're beautiful, you know that?' he murmured. She smiled, blushing a little, and kissed the corner of his mouth. 'No, honest, I'm not just saying that! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.'

Eliana kissed him again, but then playfully pushed him off. 'Go get dressed, flatterer. I'm having a shower.' He sighed, lying on his back on the bed for a moment until he heard the shower start up next door, and jumped up to look through his drawers to find suitable clothes for strenuous work and exercise.

They appeared in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about half an hour later, dressed in hoodies and tracksuit bottoms, and gaining lots of odd looks from Aurors and other employees as they went past. But they'd only been waiting a minute when a door labelled "Admittance Examinations" opened and a young man in a similar outfit stepped out.

'Harry and Eliana Potter? Of course you are. I'm Thomas, I'll be supervising your admittance exams. Come in, we're all ready for you,' he said in an articulate, upbeat voice. He led them through the door and past a waiting room and cluttered admissions office, down a corridor before turning left through a door labelled "Health and Fitness". 'I think your friends are already here.'

They stepped into a room that vaguely resembled to Harry a Muggle gym. It was set out with what he knew to be running machines and weights, and some other contraptions that he didn't know. Draco and Caleb were already on the running machines. They were both topless, and had shiny silver discs attached to their foreheads, chests, shoulders and back. They were both sweating and obviously had been running for a while. Around them were several Healers in green robes, all taking notes and often tapping their wands against the metal circles.

'Those are Sensory Discs,' explained Thomas. 'They take in any information on the body of whoever they're attached to. So the Healers know the heartbeats, how oxygenated the blood is, the efficiency of the internal organs involved in exercise, especially the lungs, kidneys and heart, and whether there're any negative effects on the body. So, if someone is liable to have a heart attack or some similar problem under body stress, the Healers know about it. They're also noting how long the hopefuls have been running and all. And if you were wondering, the running machines have Motus-Partum Spells on them to make the belt go round.'

'Hello, Thomas, are these the next two?' a Healer came up and smiled jovially at the two of them. He was late middle-aged, with greying hair and thick glasses. 'Come on, let's set you up. Now, Mrs Potter-'

'Please call me Eliana,' she interrupted.

'Alright, Eliana, do you have a top on underneath that hoodie?'

'Yes, I have a vest,' she said carefully.

'Wonderful. Would you mind taking off the hoodie so we can put the Sensory Discs on you? Don't worry, we won't make you go down to any less than that,' he said. Eliana nodded, and pulled off her hoodie to reveal the skin tight ribbed vest and sports bra underneath. Harry winked at her, and she fought the impulse to immaturely stick her tongue out at him. They were led to the other two running machines and stepped onto them, as several of the trainee Healers stuck the Discs on.

'Alright, ready to go?' asked Thomas. 'Just run until you have to stop. When you do, just stop moving and step off.' They nodded, and he tapped their machines. Instantly the belt started moving and Eliana had to jump to not be thrown straight off. It was tricky, but once she got used to it, it was okay.

However, she hadn't really run long-distance before. When they had been living in the country she and Caleb would often race each other around the fields and woods, but that hadn't been for years. The last time she remembered running any significant distance was when she had hexed a minor Death Eater, and realised that several of his mates were just a few metres away at the bar. She had to run about half a mile until she reached a crowded Starbucks and the Death Eaters couldn't do anything.

Within minutes, her legs were aching. She had no idea how far she'd run, but she guessed it wasn't far. Beside her, Harry was sweating too, and she told herself that she would beat him. He hadn't run much, she knew, apart from some sprint tests for Quidditch. At the end of the row, Draco had stopped and was stretching and drinking some cold water, but she guessed he'd been in a while before her.

She lasted about seven or eight minutes, she guessed, before her legs couldn't move anymore and she had to get off. This in itself was tricky – her legs felt as if they were made of wood, and she nearly fell flat on her face as she tried to step off. Thomas caught her and smiled encouraging, although she felt a bit disappointed at her efforts. At least Harry had got off half a minute before.

'Time for the next part!' chirped Thomas once they'd stretched a bit. 'Don't worry, no running in this part. Come along!' He led them over to the weights. Draco and Caleb had already completed this, and were in the next room. They were each handed a thin, light board, curved up at the edges like a tray. 'Alright. You've both got to hold this in front of you. You can hold it any way you like, but don't drop it or let the weights fall off, or the test is done.' They both tried to grip the board, as two of the helpers came over. 'So Jerry and Alice will start to put weights on the boards. When you can't hold it any more, say and we will take it from you. Don't want you dropping it on your toes!'

Alice stepped up in front of Eliana, a kilogram weight in each hand. She was a bit older than Eliana, with pixie-cut brown hair and slanting, mischievous eyes. When Thomas said "Go" she placed the first weight on the board. Eliana held it fine. After ten seconds, she placed the next, and then after another ten the third, and so on. In three minutes there were eighteen kilograms on the board. And the surface was very smooth, so you had to hold it steady or the weights would slide around and make it harder. At 27 kilos, she called stop.

She wanted to see how long Harry lasted, but was immediately taken by Alice to the next room. This one was just a stretch of concrete, with a red line and four-foot high tub at each end. Alice smiled evilly at her. 'Do you know the bleep test?' Eliana shook her head, so she had to explain. 'You start at one end. I make a sound – a "bleep" – and you have to run across to the opposite red line before I bleep again. And one of the helpers will put a weight on you when you get there. You keep running, and the time between bleeps gets shorter and shorter. The moment you don't reach the red line before a bleep is when you're out. Go stand by the red line.' Eliana started to move, but Alice caught her shoulder to murmur in her ear: 'Just to say, don't overdo it at first. Start steady, and speed up.' Eliana nodded, and went over to the left-hand red line. She glanced in one of the tubs, and saw it was full of cubic weights, all in thin netting sacks so they could be rapidly pinned to her.

She put her toe on the red line, and got ready to start. This bleep test sounded like hell. She had a few seconds to think. The space between the lines was about fifty metres, she thought. She knew that the average sprint speed of someone was fifteen seconds per hundred metres, and so about seven for this. Except this bleep test was starting slow, so they'd probably give her twelve to fifteen seconds to run it. Which means she could start at a fast jog.

Suddenly there was a piercing squeal, and she set off, running at a quick jog but still reaching the red line well before the bleep – she was already setting off for the next run when it came. She hadn't thought that the sticking of the weights would be included, but luckily it only took half a second. Except she knew that those half-seconds would count after a few laps. She picked up the pace a little for the next run and reached it in maybe ten seconds. The weights were quite heavy, and her legs were aching again.

By the fifth lap she was panting and her legs felt as if they were going to fall off. The weights made her over ten kilos heavier, and her eyes were streaming. She managed it to the seventh, but halfway across to the eighth the squeal pierced her ears and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath and pulling the weights off her, her chest feeling as if it would split. Alice came over and pulled her up.

'Stretch it out, or you'll get cramps,' she said, handing over some water. 'Well done, that's not bad, seven. Most don't get further than seven or eight. Only one more Fitness Test left!'

'Another?' groaned Eliana, shaking the cramp out her legs. Alice just grinned evilly and led her through into another room. Eliana followed behind her, and took a moment to take in the next test, before saying just two words. 'Oh, shit.'

Harry, in fact, had almost the same reaction. Well, similar expletive. 'Merlin's shit!' Jerry and Thomas grinned at him, standing slightly to the side with their arms crossed. The final exercise test was an obstacle course. It was only about one hundred metres square, but it was like a convoluted maze, and you could easily take a wrong turn and end up having to do the same obstacles again. He squinted to look at the maze. It was all authentic, with slick, sticky-looking mud, dirty water pits that you had to jump into and swim through, and all the rest. He could just about see Eliana's golden curls, coming out of their tight bun, as she crawled under a bar, and up at the end Caleb and Draco were cleaning mud off their faces.

'Let's get going, sunshine!' chirped Thomas. 'You might want to give me those glasses.'

'Nah, I can deal with it,' said Harry. He tapped his glasses, casting Impervious and Anti-Break Charms, and settling them on his face. There was one entrance to the obstacle course. There was no magic in the course, no dangerous spells or creatures, but a part of him wanted that. It would be nicer than pull-up bars.

'Ready, set, GO!' yelled Jerry, and Harry set off. There was a ten metre straight of ankle-deep mud, that instantly filled Harry's trainers and chilled his feet. He stumbled down it and reached three tunnels. He dived into the left-hand one, and got a face full of bad-tasting mud and water. He spat it out and crawled through the almost pitch-black tube, bashing his head when the tube bent.

He pulled himself out the end and jumped to his feet, already running at the next one. A set of walls, getting steadily higher and further apart. You had to jump from one to the next, and if you fell, you would either smash your face or torso, or fall and have to pull yourself back up onto the wall before you could continue. Or both. Harry jumped up onto the first wall – only a couple of feet high, and jumped immediately onto the next. He slipped slightly with his muddy trainers, but kept his balanced and made it to the next, which was now about six foot high.

He did okay until he had to jump onto the wall over a metre way, and twelve foot high. He misjudged it and smashed into it, winding him, but he managed to cling on and, arms straining, he used his Quidditch strength to pull himself up onto the wall. It was the last one, but you had to jump the twelve feet into a pit full of filthy brown water. He took a deep breath, pinched his nose and tightly closed his mouth, and jumped.

His feet brushed against the bottom, and he kicked upwards, breaking the surface with a gasp. His eyes were full of water but when he checked his glasses, mercifully, were still on his nose. He thrashed the ten metres to the edge of the pit and dragged himself out. He kept running. There was a fork in the track and he took the right, remembering he'd taken the left tunnel and so had to correct his course towards the finishing line.

Next was a net, which he crawled through easily, wincing slightly as tangles caught his hair, which was completely matted with congealing mud. He was freezing cold and aching, and when he reached the next obstacle he almost cried. It was a vertical net that you had to climb up to a bar, before taking a rope and swinging thirty feet onto another elastic net. And if you let go, you fell into another pit. Except this one was full of green, stinking sludge.

With straining arms, he pulled himself up and onto the bar, his heart thrumming horribly as he nearly lost his balance and fell face-first into the pit. But he caught the rope and pushed himself off, letting the rope slip through his hands so he fell into the net, bouncing slightly. Dragging himself off it, he paused to see how far he was to the end. And to his relief, it wasn't far. He hadn't taken a wrong turn, and now if he took the left fork there were only a couple of obstacles between him and the end. He set off.

The first obstacle was a steadily inclining plank. It was only just wide enough for a foot, and already slippery with mud from previous hopefuls. Harry was halfway up when he put his foot down wrong and went flying, down a couple of metres onto the mud. It was only a couple of inches of mud on top of hard ground, and he felt a jolting stab of pain through his shoulder as he fell. He then had to run the plank again. This time he went a bit slower, and almost on hands and knees, not wanting to fall off again. His shoulder ached horribly.

The final obstacle was monkey bars. But these ones were sticking out from a central bar, with varying lengths. He took a deep breath and grabbed the first one with his good shoulder, pushing off. When he put his weight on his bad shoulder pain filled his entire right side, and he almost let go, grabbing the next bar with his left hand just in time. He hung there for a minute, his right shoulder in agony. From then on he did most of the work with his left side, only supporting with his right for a second at a time. Even so, when he finally fell onto the padded mat at the end, he was almost crying from pain.

Jerry and Thomas ran over to help him up and off the mat. Harry thankfully took the water and towel, wiping mud off his face, glasses and hands and gulping down water, spitting some out to wash out his mouth. Thomas was scribbling on his clipboard, but straightened up and smiled at Harry, who looked questioningly at him.

'Not bad, Potter, not bad. You've completed the Health and Fitness round of tests,' he said, ticking some boxes.

'Can I go home now?' he asked. All he wanted was a hot shower and a vat of tea and biscuits. Thomas and Jerry chuckled.

'Not so fast sunshine. You've got the theory exams for Duelling, Healing and Spywork next, and the practical ones tomorrow.'

Harry stared at the two of them, horrified disbelieving on his face. 'I can't think like this, and I've hurt my right arm.'

'That's the point, Harry. Can you think under stress, after significant activity and strain.'

'But what about my arm?'

'Write with your left.'

The two men flanked Harry, and led him reluctantly through into the examinations room.

OOO

**So I wrote a long one, to make up for the break in updates. I'm afraid updates will probably be sporadic over the next few months, as I have public exams in May and have to revise from March/April. Woo. Aren't you jealous? Still, my exams finish early June, and from then until frickin' September is just HOLIDAY! So I'm probably gonna go pretty maniac then with writing, you'll be pleased to hear. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, as ever, and if you want and can be bothered, do send a review! Xxx **


End file.
